The High Road
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Let It Rain: Founder's Day has come and gone. So things are going to get back to normal for Jill and the others, right? Wrong. Her friends are changing in new ways and Katherine is back. Trouble is a brewing.
1. The Return

After a few minutes, the real Elena arrived home. Jillian knew she was such from the vervain necklace that Katherine wouldn't wear.

"You're you, aren't you?" Jill asked.

"Jill, who else would I be?" Elena questioned.

"Katherine." The younger Gilbert replied. "She was in here and she may have killed Uncle John."

He wasn't dead, however. Elena called an ambulance and Stefan came and took them to the hospital before going back to keep guard. Jill saw Damon talking to Sheriff Forbes. She felt that they really needed to do something. She didn't want Caroline to die. She didn't want anyone else to die. With having a dead father and an undead mother, she just didn't want anyone else to die.

She then found Bonnie, who had apparently got there first.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" Jill asked. She thought the witch would be able to tell her, even though she was mad at her.

"Not good." Bonnie answered. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"Do you know a healing spell?" Jill asked.

"No, she doesn't." Damon said, slowly walking out of the shadows. "It took Emily years to learn a simple healing spell, much less one like this. Fortunately, I have a way to save her. I can save her."

"With your blood?" Jill replied as he nodded. "Then do it."

"No, Jill." Bonnie argued as she started to use her headache thing on Damon. "It would not be safe for her."

"Bonnie, I am seriously pissed off at you over what you and my uncle did. Not only that, but because of you, my boyfriend, his friend, and my best friend were in a car accident, which the latter may not survive. If you don't let Damon heal her, I swear I will never speak to you again and I'll also make sure that no one else ever does." Jill told her. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her quest to make sure Caroline was alright.

"Also, need I remind you, we're in a hospital? It's probably the safest possible place that she could be." Damon added. "It'll be out of her system in a day."

"Fine." Bonnie agreed.

Damon managed to sneak where he wasn't supposed to be and gave Caroline the blood that she needed.

Afterwards, Elena, Jill, and Damon went home. Stefan was there, lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"Katherine happened." Damon replied.

They spent the next few minutes discussing what they were going to do about Katherine.

"Just do nothing." Damon suggested. "If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, she'll come out because she's an attention whore. Like Snooki…with fangs."

Jill couldn't believe Damon just made a _Jersey Shore_ reference.

"What do we do when she comes out?" Elena inquired.

"Well there are multiple ways to kill a vampire." Damon pointed out. "We could stake her, rip her head off, rip her heart out, burn her…"

"But just how are we going to do that?" Jill questioned. "She's older than Anna and by that stronger."

"We'll think of something." Damon remarked. "Just get some sleep. I promise you that Caroline will be better in the morning."

Jill went to the hospital first thing in the morning, to see Anna in the waiting room.

"How's Caroline?" She asked the vampire.

"See for yourself." Anna suggested as she led Jill to the blonde's room. There was Caroline, conscious and smiling.

"_Jersey Shore_'s on." Caroline replied. Jill didn't understand why MTV insisted on airing that crap at all hours of the day. She guessed it could have been something worse…like _Secret Life of the American Teenager_. She then went to hug her gown-clad friend. "Ow, still a little sore. So did someone give me some blood? Was it you Anna?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get back here." Anna responded. "You have Damon Salvatore to thank for that."

"Thank for what?" Matt asked as he walked in the room. He then gave Caroline a kiss on the lips.

"Damon happens to be the same blood type as Caroline." Jill lied quickly. "He came by last night and donated some to her."

"Yes, I need to thank him whenever I get out of here." Caroline added.

Meanwhile, Damon was with Sheriff Forbes and the new Mayor Lockwood at the previous one's wake. The two women started fighting about Richard's death. Tyler was shaking people's hands when he noticed a familiar Land Rover pull up. It was his uncle Mason.

"So you just had to come back and my life worse." Tyler remarked. "My girlfriend almost dumped me because you took me there."

"Hey, I laid down the rules before we got there." Mason pointed out. "It is not my fault that you chose not to hunt in an area where there weren't any humans for miles. And I have to be here. My brother died."

It was at that moment that Jill pulled up. That brought a smile to Tyler's face.

"I personally think Jules was a better fit." Mason commented before Tyler shoved him inside and went to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey." She greeted him. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. I had to go by the hospital to see Caroline."

"How is she? Is she alright?" Tyler asked in concern.

"She's going to be okay." Jill told him before whispering into his ear. "Damon slipped her some blood. She's going to be okay."

At the hospital, Stefan went to see John with Elena.

"John?" Elena asked. He immediately tensed up.

"It's okay. This is Elena." Stefan responded.

"Why did she do this to you?" Elena asked.

"Where is she?" John countered.

"We think you can tell us." Elena remarked.

"I can't." John refuted as he tried to sit up. Stefan laid his back up.

"How about your drop the tough guy and tell us how you know Katherine." He stated. Elena put his ring in his hand where his fingers were sewn back on. "You don't have to do it for me, but do it for your daughter's sake."

"My daughter should have taken a cue from her sister and killed you like she killed Isobel." John replied. "Last night was the first time that I met Katherine directly. So if you're not here to kill me then get the fuck away from me."

Elena didn't say anything and just walked out. Stefan grabbed him by the neck.

"You want to die? How about I give you some blood?" He asked before he bit into his wrist and force-fed it into the man's mouth. "If you don't get the hell out of here and never talk to Elena or Jill again, I won't make you like you."

Tyler was busy greeting people that gave Damon a chance to talk with Jill.

"So what do you know about your dog's uncle?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"He's the reason that Tyler cheated on me." She answered. " He likes surfing and Lady GaGa."

The two then noticed Katherine by the door. They weren't able to get there fast enough to prevent Tyler from letting her in. They took her to a private room.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jillian." Katherine said, ignoring the question. "You know, I had a sister once too. She looked a lot like you. So, Damon, why don't you give us girls some time to chat?"

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to leave her alone with you." Damon remarked.

"Oh, Damon looks like you finally got the little sister that you wanted." Katherine cooed. "I guess I'll just go kill some random person then."

Katherine went downstairs and came across Bonnie.

"So Damon seems to think that he's the King of Siam because he healed Caroline." Bonnie ranted. "I wouldn't have had to use the device in the first place if he hadn't killed all of those people in the first place or opened the tomb."

"You're right. Damon's done some awful things." Katherine agreed. Bonnie touched her arm and immediately realized that it was Katherine that she was talking to.

"I should go." Bonnie replied. She called Elena which confirmed her suspicions.

"Ooh, I'm meeting all sorts of new people today." Katherine giggled after darting into the room. "I'm Katherine."

Bonnie tried to give her a migraine, but Katherine just smiled and then laughed in the witch's face.

"Sweetie, you don't think Emily ever tried that one on me?" Katherine asked before she pushed Bonnie against a wall. "You have to be smarter than that."

Bonnie responded by making the doors fly open. Stefan then walked in.

"Not bad." Katherine commented before turning to her fellow vampire. "If it isn't my favorite man in the whole world."

The two of them walked into the woods. Stefan would do anything to get her away from everyone. Stefan rejected every single one of her advances and wasted no time reminding her of how much a manipulative bitch."

Tyler eventually relegated himself to his dad's study with a flask. Jill managed to find him there.

"How did you know I was gonna be here?" He asked her.

"Because I know when times get hard, you look for something to drink." She stated. "I know you Tyler. And now it looks like we do have another thing in common, but it's not something that we wanted."

"I don't even know why it affected my dad." Tyler responded. "He'd never killed anyone and he definitely wasn't a werewolf."

"But he still had the gene." Jill pointed out. "He still had the gene even if he didn't activate it. Look you don't need this."

Jill took the flask out of his hands.

"What if I do?" Tyler challenged.

"When my dad died and my mom disappeared, I turned to some pretty bad stuff." She reminded him. "I don't want you to go down that road. You know I can give you the one thing that's better than alcohol."

She began to unbutton her blouse and went over to lock the door.

Later Damon went home to find Katherine sitting on his couch, wearing a sleek purple dress. He couldn't deny that she looked sexy in it.

"So you're dating someone who looks exactly like me." Katherine declared.

"But she doesn't act anything like you." Damon pointed out.

"How do you know?" Katherine challenged. "You never knew me when I was human. I could have been just like your perfect sweet Elena."

"You know it took me 145 years to get over you, but I'm glad that I did." Damon remarked.

"Well you were so eager to kiss me last night." She responded, moving closer to him. "Face it. I know you're still in love with me. I know that you want to kiss me."

Damon pushed her back. "You know, I think that dress would look better on Elena." He commented.

She just smirked and he grabbed her.

"As fun as this has been, I would rather be with Stefan." Katherine remarked. "Maybe you are really over me. This is good, because I was never interested in you. It was nice seeing you Damon."

From there Damon went back to the Gilbert House to see Elena. He waited on her bed for her. She jumped when she saw him.

"You scared me, Damon." Elena replied before taking a seat next to him.

"Katherine tried to seduce me." He stated slowly. "I was really close to giving in before she told me that she only ever loved Stefan."

"Well I'm glad that you didn't." She told him.

"You probably want to get back with him too." He added sadly.

"That's not true, Damon." She replied, before giving him a hug. "I love you Damon."

"Even if I told you that I compelled you to want the tomb opened?" Damon asked. "I was just using you to get Katherine back."

"Jill told me about that." Elena responded. "I was a little mad before I realized that you actually had fallen for me like I had fallen for you."

She then began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt.

Jill was walking through the halls and was about to check on Elena before heard masculine and feminine moaning coming from her sister's room. She walked downstairs and noticed Jenna was still up. '

"Okay that's going to be the last time he comes over." Jenna commented.

"Come on, Aunt Jenna, you were probably like that not that long ago." Jill responded. "Elena and Damon are in love. Let them have some fun every now and then."

At that time, Anna walked in door with a sleeping bag.

"Aunt Jenna, do you think Anna can stay with us for a little while?" Jill asked. "She stayed overnight at the hospital because she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Maybe for a few days." Jenna agreed. "But she's staying in your room."

"Thank you." Anna replied.

Back at the hospital, Caroline was having trouble sleeping. She decided to turn on the TV, only to see Katherine sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, wondering how she had gotten in past visiting hours.

"Guess again." The brunette remarked.

"Katherine." The blonde stated spitefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the simple answer is I need to give a message to the Salvatore brothers." Katherine replied. "Game on."

"What does that even mean?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"This." The vampire answered before she pressed a pillow against the human girl's face. She struggled but eventually fell limp.

So before you ask, that was Damon and Elena's first time. This story is in 3rd person because this season has a lot more going on. There aren't very many Jill and Stefan scenes in this chapter but she does have some with Tyler and Damon. Also I will be handling Caroline's vampire storyline differently. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Brave New World

Caroline darted awake in the middle of the night, almost as if she had just had a nightmare. Did that just happen? Did Katherine smother her with a pillow or did she just dream that? She did a feel very hungry, but maybe that was just because the hospital food sucked. She stepped out of her room and into the desk area.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Was anyone in my room tonight?"

"Your mom and your boyfriend left after dinner." The nurse explained. Caroline remembered that. Maybe she had been dreaming. "No one else has been here to see you since."

"I feel really hungry." Caroline remarked.

"The cafeteria doesn't open 'til 6:00." The nurse replied.

"But I'm hungry now." Caroline whined.

"You can eat in the morning." The nurse told her condescendingly. "You should go back to sleep."

Caroline was suddenly hit with a delicious smell. She followed her nose to the source.

"What are you doing in here?" The nurse asked angrily.

"Nothing." The blonde remarked.

"Go back to bed." The woman ordered as she escorted Caroline to her room and closed the door.

Once it was shut, Caroline opened her robe and pulled out a bag of AB blood. For some reason, she wanted to drink it. She held out the straw-like tip and took a sip. It tasted like blood and she immediately threw it to the floor. She coughed before the hunger overtook her. She grabbed the bag and downed the rest of it, even like the part that spilled off the floor. It tasted so good.

The next morning at Mystic Falls High, the school was preparing for their annual Winter Carnival, despite the fact that there was a carnival on Founder's Day just days ago. The football players were wearing their jerseys, despite not playing since Tanner had been killed.

Jill was with Bonnie and Elena, doing inventory. Unlike the other two, she was still on the cheerleading squad and thus wearing her uniform.

"I hate having this much responsibility." She remarked. Normally, Caroline would be in charge of such a thing but since she was in the hospital, it had shifted her to her.

"Katherine looked just like you." Bonnie told Elena. "It was freaky."

"That's because she's Elena very great grandmother." Jill pointed out. "I really appreciate the help from you two. I don't know how Caroline manages to do all of this."

"But it was more like a clone than a resemblance." Bonnie added. "You two have resemblance."

"Can we not talk about Katherine?" Elena requested. "I just need to get these prizes in place."

"Well, have you talked to Damon since last night?" Bonnie asked. "I can't believe that you slept with him."

"Bonnie, enough about vampires, don't say anything else about it." Jill ordered.

"I'm human and I want to do human stuff." Elena added. Jill couldn't help but notice the irony of the stereo currently playing Neon Trees' _Animal_. "Let's just try to make this the best damn carnival this school has ever seen so Caroline doesn't kill us."

"Jill, can I borrow you for a second?" Stefan asked as he appeared.

"I guess I can take a break of a few minutes." The younger girl agreed as she and Stefan went inside the school. "So you decided not to wear your jersey I see."

"Well I probably wouldn't still be on the team even if there was a coach." Stefan remarked. "I got you something."

He pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack.

"You got me water?" Jill asked, obviously confused by the gesture.

"There's vervain in it." Stefan explained.

"So why does vervain hurt vampires anyway?" Jill questioned for the first time.

"I don't know, but I've been thinking about how you said Frederick compelled you by taking your bracelet off." Stefan told her. "If you drink this, that won't be able to happen again. Now you should conserve it. You probably only need about a sip every few days."

"Thank you." She told him. "I should really see how Tyler's doing with the goldfish toss. I need to see if it's as epic as he said it would be. Talk to you later."

Tyler had just finished when Jill came to him.

"So why again was in charge of something an old lady could probably do?" Tyler asked.

"Because I don't know if flaunting your superhuman strength is really the best thing." Jill answered. "Where's Matt?"

"He went to see Caroline." Tyler explained. Jill smiled. She supposed that she could let that slide.

Damon was meeting with the new Mayor Lockwood. She was drinking her daily dose of vervain tea.

"So I've been told John Gilbert left town." She told him after she had finished "Did they ever find the vampire that attacked him?"

"I'm currently on that." Damon replied.

"Okay." She stated. "By the way, I need you to take control of the council. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I would be honored, Carol." Damon responded.

At the hospital, Caroline was seated in her bed, away from the window. She stuck her hand in the sunlight and if the blood hadn't confirmed that she was now a vampire, the fact that sun hurt did.

Matt came in with a tray of food.

"Your mom said that you're not eating." He stated. "Look I know it's terrible but you still need to eat."

He leaned in for a kiss, but she noticed he was leaning into the light and pulled back.

"She also said that you're getting released in the morning." He added.

"Morning?" Caroline asked in fear. "I need to get out tonight."

"Sorry, Care, not happening." Matt declared. "Jill's got the carnival running. You're just going to have to keep your neurotic self here."

"It's not about the carnival." Caroline refuted. "This place is just so depressing."

"That's because you're in the dark." Matt stated as he opened the blinds. She rushed to get out of the light."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Close the window." She ordered. She then noticed Matt's eyes dilate before he obediently closed the window. She had just compelled him.

"I'll come back later." Matt said as he left the room.

Caroline sighed. She really need to more blood.

That night, she began to go through her things. She was going to get out. She put on earrings and then her necklace, before remembering that there was vervain in the charm. Predictably, it burned and she took it off. She decided that she need to give that back to Jill.

She sipped some more blood and suddenly her teeth hurt. She also noticed her face was looking weird. She started to cry out in pain. The nurse came in and Caroline grabbed her and held her against the wall.

"You can't tell anyone." Caroline compelled.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse repeated mindlessly.

"You'll do what I say." She added. She then bit into the nurse's the neck and started to drink the fresh blood.

At the carnival, the various students were playing various games. Jill was currently wearing a red sweater and slacks as Bonnie came over to her.

"We're out of Team Jacob tees." The witch told her. Jill smiled. In a way, she was Team Jacob herself because she was with Tyler.

"That's not as bad as a broken speaker in the karaoke room." Jill complained.

"I've got a new one." Anna remarked as she dashed over, holding one. "I don't know how to hook it up though."

"Thank God." Jill sighed. "You know, I think this is actually going well."

Jill then noticed a burly African-American guy.

"Carter, do you know how to hook up a karaoke speaker?" Jill asked, motioning to the speaker in the vampire's hands.

"Of course I do, Beautiful." Carter replied. Jill blushed.

"Great, then you can show Anna how to hook it up." Jill told him.

At the Lockwood house, Tyler caught Mason snooping around.

"What are you looking for?" He asked in his uncle.

"It's a moonstone, the size of a hockey puck." Mason explained with gestures. "It should have been passed down to your dad."

Back at the carnival, Jill decided it was running well enough for her to get something to eat.

"This is one bitchin' carnival." Damon commented as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"I don't think anyone still says that." Jill told him before her phone started to ring. She answered it. "Caroline?"

"I have good news." She stated. "I get to get out tonight."

"That's great." Jill declared. "I'll see you soon."

Caroline hung up and grabbed her things before she headed out and to the school.

Once she got there, she went to find Matt.

"Surprise." She told him.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Matt asked in shock.

"I'm all better now. They let me out early." Caroline explained before she kissed him on the lips "See? All better."

"Okay you wanna play?" He asked as he handed her a baseball. It was a milk bottle toss.

Caroline threw the ball and the bottles shattered.

"That was a nice throw, Nolan Ryan." Matt joked as he pulled her in as for a hug. "So do we win a prize?"

"The goal is to knock them over, not break them." The girl running the booth said.

"I clearly see glass on the floor." Caroline replied. She then looked the girl in the eye. "You are going to give me a prize."

"What would you like?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I just need to go." Caroline told him.

That led Anna to see Jill and Damon.

"We have a problem." She stated.

That led the three of them into a classroom with Stefan and Elena.

"So how did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Damon gave her his blood and Katherine heard from Bonnie about it." Jill responded. "So he killed her."

"But why?" Stefan asked.

"Since when Katherine need a reason for anything?" Damon asked. "I think we only have one choice here. We have to kill her. Don't look at me like that. We've seen this before."

"Vicki was crazy before she was a vampire." Jill pointed out. "We can't kill her."

Outside, Caroline was trying her best to stay away from people. Unfortunately, she found Carter, whose nose was bleeding. The smell was too much to resist.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked.

"No." She answered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Carter asked. He didn't get any answer. She just ran over and bit into him. She drank all of his blood.

After the kill was made, she found herself crying over the man that she had just killed. Blood splattered over her face.

The five split up: Damon by himself, Elena and Stefan, and Jill and Anna.

Damon was the first to find her.

"I killed him." Caroline wept. "He's dead."

"I can help you." Damon replied

"How?" She asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Damon responded.

Caroline was quick to back away. "Please don't." She begged. "I don't wanna die. I can control it."

"Just like you controlled this?" He asked.

"Just help me." She pleaded.

He wrapped her in a hug and prepared to stake her through her back.

"Damon, stop!" Jill shouted. At the same time, Anna rushed over and swatted the stake to the ground. "Damon, I know you care about me. Katherine said I was like the little sister you never had. I'm asking you not to do this. Let us do something else."

"Fine, but I'm not taking any responsibility for this." Damon relented.

Bonnie then arrived at the scene. She looked at Caroline in shock and then at Carter's body in the truck.

"No, this isn't happening." Bonnie denied. Anna and Jill took Caroline into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm a monster." Caroline cried. "I'm a murderer."

"You're not a monster." Anna told her. "You were just following your nature."

"How can stand to be around me?" Caroline asked Jill. "All I want to do is drink your blood."

"But I know you won't." Jill said as she began to wipe the blood off of Caroline's face. "I know you can make it through this, Care. You're the most determined person I know."

"Bonnie hates me." The blonde bawled.

"She's just shocked." Anna tried to console her. "It's going to be okay. I can help you learn to control your cravings."

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" Caroline asked as the veins appeared once again.

"That happens when you're around blood." Anna explained showing her the same face, before it returned to normal. "You can control it."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked.

"I've known Katherine for almost 500 years and I can't tell you how her mind works." Anna replied before she hugged the blonde "But I promise I will not let her or anyone else hurt you."

"Ditto for me." Jill added as she joined in.

The three of them went back outside to see Stefan holding an unconscious, but otherwise unharmed Bonnie. Damon and Elena looked upset.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"She tried to light me on fire." Damon stated. "She's fine. Nobody bit her. Turns out, she couldn't control that kind of spell and made herself pass out."

Damon and Elena went to bury the body. Anna took Caroline out to Jill's car. That left Jill to talk to Stefan.

"So she's going to spend the night with me and Anna tonight." She explained. "How did you first do it when you became a vampire?"

"Well it wasn't easy." Stefan replied. "I met Lexi shortly after. I don't what I would have been able to do without her. Though, I trust Anna. She has been around for a long time."

"I hope her mom is home sometime tomorrow to invite her in." Jill replied. "I just wish his place was more normal."

After she had gone to bed, Jill found herself being woken in the middle of the night by Stefan.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's around 4:00. Come with me." He instructed. Jill decided to great dressed and follow him. He took her back to the school where Tyler was.

"So do you mind telling me what we're doing here in the middle of the night?" Tyler asked. She was thinking the same thing as she stood beside him.

"Well I've decided that you two should a get huge romantic moment that you didn't get tonight considering what happened." Stefan remarked. Jill had talked on the phone with it. "So I compelled the guard so you can get in Ferris wheel and kiss on top. I'll be running it for you."

Jill thought that was really sweet.

"Thank you." She told him before she got inside with Tyler. Once they got to the top, he planted a sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

So Anna is going to be the one to help Caroline. That will go differently. Also that was a nice thing for Stefan to do, even if he has feelings for Jill, he wants her to be happy. If you haven't figured out, most of the werewolf stuff will not be followed, but the Mason/Katherine stuff will. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Damon welcomed Ric into the Salvatore Boarding House where Stefan, Jill, and Elena were sitting.

"Thanks for coming Ric." Damon told him "Can I get you anything? Bourbon? Chicken? Bourbon chicken?"

"Jill told me about Caroline." Ric said.

"Okay, but that's not the only reason why you're here." Damon replied. "I think Mason Lockwood is hiding something."

"He doesn't have any real proof." Jill added with a sigh.

"Basically we need to find out more about werewolves." Stefan remarked. "We think you can help us."

"Why do you think I would know anything about werewolves?" Ric asked the four of them.

"Well we think Isobel might have researched more than just vampires." Elena stated. "You said she came here?"

"Well if you're looking for anything here, you're out of luck." Ric told them. "Any research that Isobel did would still be at Duke in the archives."

"Can you take us there?" Jill asked.

"I don't think your aunt, whom I am dating would appreciate me taking you over 150 miles to Durham." Ric responded.

"I could say that I'm interested in going there after I graduate." Jill remarked.

"It's a little early for you to be thinking about college, isn't it?" Ric asked.

"I think that's something Jenna might actually believe." Elena replied. " Maybe you should take Stefan with you as well?"

"Why me?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Because I'm not in high school, little brother." Damon replied.

Elsewhere, Caroline was in her house. She was stuck inside until either nightfall or until Bonnie came over and made her a ring. Matt was banging on the door, but the door happened to be in the path of the sunlight and she couldn't open it without being burned. Needless to say, she was miserable that she literally couldn't see her boyfriend.

Jenna did end up approving the trip, so Jill was busy packing while Stefan sat in her room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Well we need to find this stuff out and I don't want Elena to find out anything about Isobel that she might not like."

"I don't have to come." He added.

"No you should come." She said. "I mean if I went alone with him, some people might think that we were sleeping together."

"You and Ric?" Stefan asked with a slight smile and a laugh. "Now that's something I would have trouble believing."

"Don't give your slightly amused vampire face." She chided him.

"My slight amused what?" Stefan asked with another laugh.

"Yeah it's not much different from your nervous vampire look and neither stray from your 'Hey, it's Tuesday.' look.' Jill explained.

"I am not like that." Stefan argued. "So are you worried about Caroline?"

"I really hope that she can handle herself." She admitted. "I just hope that Damon isn't right and Anna can teach her how to resist blood."

Downstairs, Ric was talking to Jenna.

"You know I wish I had a teacher that would drive me to their alma mater when I was in high school." Jenna remarked. "So I think I can trust you about her, but I don't want to find her enrolled for next year. She still has to finish high school."

"I don't see that happening." Ric said with a laugh.

Jill and Stefan then walked down the stairs and got in the car. Damon was waiting by the car.

"So what are you two going to do?" Jill asked Damon.

"We are going to watch every werewolf movie to see if we can find out any more info." Damon replied. Jill frowned at his joke. "Have fun, you two."

Anna was with Bonnie in the Grill. She didn't really want to be, but she needed the ring before she could start to train Caroline.

"I don't know how to make a daywalker ring." Bonnie stated.

"Well Emily did, so it's probably in her spell book." Anna told her. "Look, Caroline really needs this. She needs to go to school and make people think that she's a normal person and she can't do that without a ring."

"I'll see what I can do." Bonnie agreed. "I can't make any promises, though."

While on the road to Duke, Stefan decided to make conversation.

"So what did you tell Tyler?" He asked Jill.

"I didn't tell him that I was going to research werewolves." Jill answered. "But as far as I know, I don't think he trusts Mason all that much either. I also didn't tell him that I was going with you."

"I don't think lying to him is the best thing that you can do right now." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, with all due respect, I would appreciate if you butt out of my relationship right now." Jill told him. "I mean the thing with the Ferris wheel was sweet, but I don't really need any more help."

"Okay." He replied. "So, baseball season is starting up soon. Are you excited about the Nationals?"

"Yeah two seasons of finishing with the worst record in baseball and no Strasburg is so much to get excited about." Jill replied sarcastically.

"Well I just want someone other than the Yankees to win the World Series this year." Ric commented.

"Yeah, you're a definite Red Sox fan." Jill remarked.

Back in Mystic Falls, Anna and Bonnie went to Caroline's house with the ring needed for the spell.

"So I just put this gaudy ring on and I can walk in the sunlight?" Caroline asked.

"No, you put it on, I cast the spell and then you can walk in the sun." Bonnie explained. "But before I do this, I want you to promise me that you won't kill anyone else."

"Bonnie, that's not fair." Anna pointed out. "The goal is not to kill anyone, but there may be slip ups. Plus there are occasions where a vampire does need to kill people, which are mainly when they're trying to kill us. If we get another Uncle John, we can't let them live. There are people that genuinely hate us just for existing. My mom had done nothing to anyone after getting out of the tomb and John still killed her in cold blood."

"Can I just say that I'll try not to kill anyone?" Caroline asked. "Bonnie you're supposed to be my friend."

"I can't ignore that you killed someone." Bonnie replied.

"Just do the fucking spell." Anna replied.

Bonnie let the light show on the ring and Caroline instinctively curled up in a ball. Bonnie then whispered an incantation and handed the ring to Caroline. She then opened up the window and Caroline did not set fire.

"Let's go." Anna remarked as she pulled Caroline outside.

In North Carolina, the trio had arrived at Duke.

"So, Isobel officially worked for the Anthropology department." Ric explained as they walked into the Fried Building. They found a young man with long brown hair. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Hi, I'm Tom Reynolds." The man replied. "I work for the Folklore department."

"These are my students, Jillian Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore." Ric introduced.

"Would you two happen to be from Mystic Falls, Virginia?" Tom asked them.

"Yeah, have you ever been there?" Jill asked curiously.

"I lived there the few years of my life." Tom replied. "I know the Gilberts and the Salvatores were among the founding families. Anyway, I have Professor Fleming's keys. I have to ask though, did anyone ever find her?"

"Her body was found a few weeks ago." Ric replied.

Tom said nothing and led them into the office. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years, which it hadn't.

"I'll leave the light on for you." Tom replied.

"Okay, something about that guy makes me not want to trust him." Jill explained.

"We can't worry about that." Ric remarked. "We just need to find out what we can about werewolves."

In the forest, Anna was taking Caroline to hunt some animals.

"Why are we hunting animals?" Caroline asked.

"Because, at the moment, I don't have a human for you to not feed on." Anna answered. "Jill's in North Carolina and Elena's having a movie date with Damon. Now this isn't something that I normally do, but it can decrease your urge to drink from humans."

"Isn't killing defenseless animals the first sign of becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked her.

"No being a serial killer is the first sign of being of a serial killer." Anna responded. "It's this for now."

"I don't understand why we have to do it like this. I want to be with Matt at the party at the falls and you want me to eat bunnies." Caroline replied.

"If we hunt now, you can still make it to the party and Matt." Anna reasoned. "And the reason for bunnies is their blood doesn't splatter all over your face."

Back at Duke, Jill started to dig through a box when she heard a sound coming at her. Instinctively, she punched in the general direct. Her bracelet hit Tom's face and seemed to burn him.

"Someone get me a stake." Jill asked. Ric handed one to her.

"Stop!" Tom exclaimed. He looked at Stefan. "I knew your brother. We fought together in the confederacy."

"You knew Damon?" Stefan asked. "Who turned you?"

"Katherine Pierce." Tom answered. "But she only gave me her blood and then I was killed in battle."

"Are you even from Mystic Falls?" Jill asked. "Lying will have consequences."

"I came from Roanoke." Tom replied. "It was years before Katherine even went to Mystic Falls. She only went there because she said that she knew there were werewolves there."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I know one bite can kill a vampire." Tom responded. "I also know that Katherine was looking for one."

"Why?" Ric questioned.

"It has someone to do with something called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon." Tom explained. "I looked through the books and it has something to do with Aztecs and why vampires are harmed by the sun and why werewolves only change on a full moon. I don't really know how much of it is true."

Anna and Caroline arrived at the party that Tyler was throwing. Tyler walked over to them.

"Do either of know where Jill is?" He asked.

"She went to Duke." Caroline replied.

"Why?" Tyler asked. "Who did she go with?"

"Why Matt talking to that bitch?" Caroline asked as she noticed Matt talking to Amy Bradley. She was flirting with him.

Tyler had to disappear before the full moon.

At Duke, Jill was alone with Tom, trying to get as much information as she could out of him. Stefan and Ric were right outside in case he tried anything.

"So is true that your sister looks just like Katherine?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Jill declared. "She's also Isobel's daughter."

"You know the thing I remember most about my time with Katherine was this cute girl that traveled with her." Tom mused.

"Pearl? I didn't know you were into older women." Jill remarked.

"No she looked more your age, like her daughter." Tom clarified.

"Anna?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, that's her." He responded as he noticed she was looking at him funny. "What?"

"That's kind of perverted." She commented.

"Well it wasn't in the 1860s." Tom pointed out. "Girls who pretty much eligible for marriage at puberty. Of course people didn't live as long then. So do you know her?"

"Yes, she's one of my friends." She told him. "But I'm not going to set you up on a blind date when you haven't seen each other for almost 150 years. Do you know why my sister looks like Katherine?"

"She's a doppelganger descended from the Petrova family." He explained. "Katherine is one too but her real name is Katerina Petrova. Legend has it that when vampires first came into existence, there was a girl named Tatia Petrova and Katherine is a doppelganger of her. So you're dating him, aren't you?"

Jill looked out at Stefan and shook her head before she called to relay the news to Anna. She knew Tyler would be locked away, but wasn't so sure about Mason.

In the woods, Caroline took Matt out, hoping to have hot sex with him in the middle of the woods. She then noticed he was bleeding and began to suck his blood. Luckily, Anna was able to stop her before she killed him. He did pass out from blood loss though.

"Caroline, there is a werewolf in the woods." Anna told her. "We need to get as far away as possible and away from Matt."

Suddenly a wolf tackled Caroline and began to slobber on her. Anna pushed it away and the two of them continued to run. Once the clouds were covering the moon, she got Matt and compelled him to forget everything.

"I can't believe that I hurt Matt." She lamented. "He was the one person that I never wanted to hurt."

"All I can tell you is relationships between humans and vampires rarely go well." Anna explained. "Unless someone is turned and I know that you don't want to do that."

Caroline went to the Grill to break up with Matt. It definitely wasn't easy for her, but it was for the best.

Once they got back to Mystic Falls, Ric was quick to kiss Jenna. Stefan walked Jill to the door.

"Well that was interesting." He commented.

"Yes, it was." Jill agreed. "You know it seems that everyone thinks that I'm into you."

"But we're just friends." Stefan reminded her.

"I know." She said as she went inside.

The next morning, Caroline woke up to find Katherine at the foot of her bed, wearing an ultra girly ensemble.

"Hey Care." She greeted. "I need you to do me a favor."

So the werewolf storyline involving Mason will stay intact but once he's dead, Tyler's will not be explored. Anna isn't as gentle as Stefan also isn't opposed to her drinking human blood, but would prefer it's not from the human. Also instead of the girl, there's vampire Tom. He's played by Taylor Kitsch and this isn't the last you'll see of him. Please don't forget to review.


	4. To Kill or Be Killed on Memory Lane

Stefan woke up after a night of strange dreams. He then felt the head of curly hair next to him.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" He asked.

"I came to spend a day in bed with my man." She answered.

"I am not your man." Stefan argued. "How many times do I have to say, I feel nothing for you and I never have felt anything for you."

"That's not true, Stefan." Katherine stated. "I remember when you couldn't get enough of me."

"You compelled me and messed with my mind." Stefan pointed out. "That is not love. That is slavery. Why are you back in town?"

"Three reasons: you, you, and…you." Katherine answered with a giggle.

"Well, I think you need to find a new reason." He told her. "So get out of my house."

"Sorry Stefan, you can't make me." Katherine replied. "I think I'm going to use your shower."

At the Grill, Jill was busy studying alone when Damon appeared. She was not thrilled to see him because Elena had told her that he had mentioned the possibility of killing Tyler which led to a fight.

"I don't want to talk to you." She stated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave your dog alone." Damon apologized. "But for all we know, that was him that attack Barbie."

"Tyler told me that he has black fur when he transforms." Jill told him. "It was Mason."

"Oh." Damon remarked.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go." She declared.

"I guess I'll see you about Jenna's barbecue then." He replied. That stopped her in her tracks.

"How did you know about that?" She asked in surprise.

"Please, it was my idea." Damon responded. "Jenna and Mason went to school together and I had Ric suggest to her to throw a barbecue and invite him over. I'm going to put some silver in him."

"That sounds like a bad idea." She remarked as Damon began to walk away. "I know you heard me."

She then went to meet Anna and Caroline in the woods. She was told to stand next to a wooden chair.

"So what am I doing here?" She asked Anna. "And what's with the chair?"

"We're testing Caroline's resistance to human blood." Anna explained before she stuck a bag of blood on the chair. "The chair is for this. Now Caroline, the goal is grab the blood and not try to bite Jill."

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with this." Jill remarked.

"Ready, go." Anna told Caroline. Caroline sniffed each and ran toward me, but Anna got there first and drove a stake into her leg.

"Motherfucker!" Caroline cursed before Anna pulled it out.

"Now go for the bag." Anna instructed. Caroline then bit into the bag of blood. "Good."

Anna then laid out a second bag. She then took a knife and slashed Jill across the leg.

"What the hell?" Jill asked as she held her leg.

"This is the true way to test a vampire's resistance." Anna explained. "If she can resist an open wound, we're really making a breakthrough."

Caroline ended up going for Jill again and Anna sprayed her with vervain water. She had to lie in the grass for a minute after that.

"So you think this will really get her to not attack humans?" Jill asked as she looked over Caroline.

"Well it will probably get her not to attack you." Anna stated. She then gave Caroline the bag and put a Band-Aid on Jill's leg.

"Are you okay, Care?" Jill asked.

"I think she's right." Caroline responded. "I think this is actually working."

"Good because we need to get to the barbecue." Jill told the two of them.

They headed to the barbecue to find Jenna was there with Mason, and Ric, and Elena, and Damon. Neither Stefan, nor Tyler was there, though. Mason seemed rather close to Jenna. Jill thought it was because she went through a slutty phase.

The adults all took a shot and Jenna and Ric left the room, leaving Mason and Damon alone together.

"Hey we haven't met." Mason remarked. "I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Damon Salvatore." The vampire replied.

"I know I've heard great things about you." The werewolf said.

"That's weird because I'm a dick." Damon told him.

Outside Jill and Caroline were seated. Anna had gone to the store to get a special sauce.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you." Caroline apologized.

"Well you're still learning to control it." Jill replied.

"Stefan's probably like that, too." Caroline added. "You know being a blood addict he probably spends every second with you trying not to rip out your throat."

"Caroline, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Dinner's ready." Alaric came out and told them which also happened to be the exact time Anna got back with her sauce.

After dinner, the majority decided to play Pictionary. Damon went first. He drew a wolf with a tutu as _Dancing with Wolves_. Jill couldn't help but think subtlety was not a quality Damon possessed.

Jill then checked her phone, seeing a text from Stefan to come over.

"I need to go see Stefan." She told Caroline.

"Why do you need to go do that?" Caroline asked hastily.

"He said that he wanted to see me." Jill responded.

"Tyler probably wouldn't like that." Caroline said. "I mean I don't think you spending all of this time with Stefan is fair to him."

"Tyler knows that Stefan and I are just friends and I'll tell him that if he wanted to be with me, he would have come here."

"I'll drive you." The blonde volunteered. The two then headed out to the car.

After Mason had left, Damon found Mason in an ally.

"So did you come to make wolf puns?" Mason asked.

"Nope I just came for this." Damon remarked as he stabbed Mason's gut. He then watched as the werewolf pulled it out.

"You know, maybe you should watch less movies if you're looking for our weaknesses." Mason remarked. "I mean it's not like garlic works on you. You've just made an enemy."

Stefan had chained Katherine up and she had been telling him the story of her history with the Lockwoods.

"I want you to stay away from Jill." Katherine told him. "Seeing you with my sister is kind of off-putting."

"Jill and I are not together." Stefan stated. "And she is not your sister."

"No, but she does look just like her." Katherine replied. "Long ago, I had a sister named Yoana, but she never turned like me and died a human. If you don't stay away from her, who I know you have feelings for, I'll make sure she dies the same way."

Stefan went over to stake her before she got up, breaking the chains and pushed him back.

"I have been sipping vervain every day for 145 years." Katherine told him. "It doesn't affect me anymore. I was just glad to spend some time with you."

She then drove a stake into his leg.

Jill and Caroline found themselves on the side of the road with a flat tire.

"This is a real bummer." Caroline told her friend. "Who knew I was low on air?"

"Katherine told you to keep me away from Stefan." Jill remarked out of the blue.

"What, that's ridiculous." Caroline stammered.

"I won't see him now, but I'm not going to let her push me around." Jill remarked.

The next day at the Lockwood house, Mason was telling Tyler of how he triggered his curse.

"So it was an accident?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, only my friend didn't turn into a vampire like your ex." Mason added. "So where's the moonstone?"

"Why do you want the stupid rock anyway?" Tyler asked.

"I just want it." Mason replied.

Later in the day, Jill met with Caroline at the building of the new public park. Anna was currently in Florida to investigate Mason's home for any real weaknesses.

"My mom is starting to notice things." The blonde stated.

"Does she suspect anything?" Jill asked.

"No I don't think so." Caroline stated as the two noticed Mason and Stefan conversing. "So silver doesn't kill werewolves?"

"Nope." Jill remarked "And I bet Mason isn't very happy about it."

She then saw Tyler and walked over to him while Damon was talking to Stefan.

"Hey." She greeted. "I was wondering when you were finally going to show."

"Well Mason told me that Damon tried to kill him last night." Tyler replied.

"I don't support that but Mason did try to kill Caroline and Anna first." Jill pointed out.

"He couldn't control himself." Tyler argued. "I was using the cellar."

"Well maybe he shouldn't be here if he can't." Jill argued.

"Forget it, I'm out of here." Tyler replied as he got in his truck and drove off. Jill was confused and couldn't follow after him because Elena had driven her. She then walked over to Caroline and began to finish the wood.

"So have you talked to Katherine lately?" Jill asked.

"No since this morning and I really don't like her." Caroline said.

"Nobody likes her." Jill reminded her.

"Well I really don't like her." Caroline stated before she noticed her mother walking off into the woods. She also surveyed the premises and couldn't find Stefan or Damon. She had a feeling that something was wrong. "We need to follow her."

Stefan and Damon were talking in the woods when suddenly both were hit by wooden bullets. They were dragged into the cellar by two deputies with the Sheriff following behind.

The two girls walked into the woods to find the brothers.

"I've been here." Caroline said as she sniffed the ground.

The two then noticed Mason.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked.

"We're looking for Stefan and Damon." Jill replied.

"I've seen them." Mason remarked maliciously. "But why don't you just ask your friend. Does your mother know what you are? I could tell her."

Caroline went to charge at him, but he grabbed Jill first. It was the same position that Alaric had held her in when he first started training her.

"Careful, necks snap easy around here." Mason warned the blonde.

"I can take you." Caroline stated. Then Jill bit into him, causing him to let go, which gave Caroline the opportunity to push him against a tree, knee him in the testicles and then kick him into another tree. She turned to Jill. "Let's go. This way."

Inside the cellar, Sheriff Forbes and the two deputies held their guns toward the Salvatores.

"Here's it's going to work." Sheriff Forbes said to Damon. "Tell me what I want and you don't get shot. Understand?"

"Liz, please you're my friend." Damon begged in pain to her.

"Our friendship was a lie." Liz replied. "He's not going to talk. Kill them both."

Caroline and Jill were outside and Caroline heard the last part.

"My mom is killing them." She told Jill. Jill rushed down the stairs.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" The sheriff asked after she hit the bottom.

"I'm not letting you kill them." She told them.

"This is something your parents fought for." Liz replied as the guard pulled her in. She knew what she had to do. She plunged her stake into the guard. Caroline then came down and killed the other. Her mother looked at the vampire, with a blood-covered face in shock.

"Hi Mom." Caroline replied.

Over the next few minutes, Jill pulled all of the bullets out and Damon decided to drink from the deputies. Caroline and Liz both sat down.

"You need some deputy blood." Damon told his brother.

"No." Stefan replied. "I'll just wait it out."

"Mom you can't tell anyone about this." Caroline declared. "I know you hate me, but he will kill you."

"Then kill me!" Liz shouted. "I can't take this. Both my daughter and one of my best friends are vampires. Just kill me."

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody." Damon replied. He then whispered to Liz. "You're my friend."

After that everyone went to the boarding house, including Elena. Though, Jill left soon after to see Tyler.

Caroline brought some things for herself and her mom.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Elena asked.

"Definitely until Katherine leaves." Caroline remarked. "I'm so scared of her."

"We all are." Elena told her as she gave Caroline a hug.

Jill arrived at the Lockwood place to see Matt, Amy, and Sarah leaving.

"What were those girls doing over here?" Jill asked her boyfriend.

"Relax, nothing happened with me." Tyler explained. "It was mostly for Matt. Amy likes him and I felt he could use a little rebound. I only put up with Sarah."

"I am going to believe you and I hope you aren't lying." She replied. "But what I came to tell you was Mason tried to have Damon and Stefan killed. Caroline and I had to rescue them. There are now two dead deputies and they're holding the sheriff captive. He's not here right now, is he?"

"No I gave him this moonstone and then he left." Tyler explained. Jill frowned. "What?"

"I don't think you should have done that." Jill remarked.

Mason went out into a car where he met Katherine. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Why did you try to kill Stefan?" She asked.

"I thought you would be happy about that." He replied.

"I told you stay away from them." She reminded him.

"I got the moonstone." He said before the two did kiss.

So we have a double episode again. Before you ask, Jill is not a doppelganger. She is a reincarnation of Yoana Petrova. Yoana of course is the Bulgarian form of Joanna, JoJo's real name. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Plan B

Katherine was currently in bed with Mason.

"Where's the moonstone?" She asked.

"It's in a safe place." Mason replied.

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't trust anyone." He responded. "So what happens after I give you the moonstone?"

"We will live happily ever after." Katherine lied.

"I'll bring it tonight." He promised.

"I love you." She told him. Of course she didn't mean it but she needed to keep him in the palm of her hands.

Jill went to the Salvatore house. Damon answered the door. She wondered why they kept it locked. Without a human living there, vampires could enter regardless.

"So we may have a small problem." She stated. "Tyler gave Mason the moonstone."

"We don't even know what the moonstone does." Damon pointed out.

"Well him having it is probably not something that we want." Jill added. "So how are Caroline and her mom?"

"Blondie has been going through our blood stash and her mom still has vervain in her system." Damon replied. "It will still be a few days. So tell me, did you come to see my brother?"

"Damon, I am not into your brother." Jill shouted quietly. She then noticed Stefan standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I should go. I will see you two at the Lockwood charity thing."

Later in the day, Jill was there with Elena as they arrived.

"Thanks for helping with volunteers, Jenna." Mayor Lockwood told the woman.

"It's for a good cause and I also love the masquerade ball." Jenna replied. "If I know my nieces, they'll love it too."

"This was always Richard's favorite party of the year." The mayor stated. "It's too bad that he can't be here for it."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Jenna told her as the two noticed Mason and Tyler having trouble with a table.

"Boys, that's an antique." Mayor Lockwood scolded them.

Jenna then noticed Stefan, seemingly doing nothing.

"Stefan, how are you?" She asked.

"Good." Stefan answered. It was pretty much the standard answer.

"You know I'm making dinner tonight." She remarked. "Jill would probably like it if you were there."

"Actually Jill and I don't hang out very much anymore." He declared.

"I thought you two were really good friends." Jenna remarked in confusion.

"Well, Jill, thought on friendship may have been causing strain on her relationship with Tyler, so we're keeping our distance for now."

Outside, Jill noticed Bonnie. She usually wouldn't talk to her, but was only doing so on Caroline's behalf.

"You're here." Jill stated.

"I'm here." Bonnie confirmed before she looked around.

"Caroline isn't here, nor will she be." Jill told her. "But you need to talk to her. She misses you."

"She killed someone." Bonnie reminded Jill.

"And you killed the mayor." Jill whispered harshly. "You two need to talk. Quit being a bitch and talk to her."

At the Salvatore house, Caroline went to see her mom in the dungeon. There was an untouched tray of food on the table.

"You haven't touched your food." She commented. Liz remained silent. "Good news, Dr. Damon said the vervain is almost gone. You could be back home tonight."

She still didn't say anything.

"So, you're just going to ignore me." The vampire stated as she grabbed the tray and turned to leave. "I guess things haven't at all. They're still the same as before I was like this."

"Are you really dead?" Liz asked.

"Only in the biological sense." Caroline answered.

"How is it possible?" Liz asked. Caroline closed the door and turned to look at her mom. It seemed like she was trying to understand her.

After a little while, Damon showed up at the Lockwood place. He immediately found Jill.

"So, Ric says that the moonstone supposedly breaks this werewolf part of this sun and moon curse." He explained. "So where's Elena?"

"She's talking her bit…I mean witch friend whose name I refuse to speak until she talks to Caroline." Jill told him. "The same one that hates you."

"I can win her over." Damon boasted.

"I doubt that would be possible without compelling her again and she won't let you do that. It'd be easier getting a werewolf who isn't Mason to like you." Jill deadpanned. "Actually you were able to do that but then you went and messed that up."

"Okay so I have terrible people skills." Damon remarked. "At least I'm charming."

Suddenly Anna appeared at Jill's side. Jill gave her a hug.

"You're back." Jill stated.

"Yup. I finished digging and I know how to kill a werewolf." Anna explained. "Werewolves can be killed by either ripping out their hearts of cutting off their heads. Their main weakness is wolfsbane."

"I should have tried that first." Damon commented. "But I want to torture Mason before we kill him and see if he can tell us where the moonstone is."

Mason was carrying a box across the lawn when he noticed Stefan.

"I didn't expect to see you here…or anywhere." He told the vampire.

"Well I have good friends." Stefan replied.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason whispered.

"She's fine too." Stefan added. "But you really shouldn't get others to fight your battles for you."

"I'll do that." Mason replied as he nervously walked away. Bonnie ran into him as he did so.

"Whoa." Bonnie remarked to Stefan. "I just saw the strangest thing."

"You mean like a vision?" Stefan asked.

"Yes of him and Elena kissing." Bonnie explained.

"That wasn't Elena." Stefan corrected. "That had to be Katherine."

That exchange led to the Damon, Jill, and Elena being involved. Anna might have been but she went to the Salvatore house after finding out about Caroline.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Well they did both come back around the same time." Stefan pointed out.

"But Mason Lockwood? That's practically bestiality." Damon replied as he paced around. Jill shot him a death glare. "Plus he's a surfer. What the hell does she see in him?"

"You sound jealous." Jill commented.

"I just don't like the fact that my ex-girlfriend is dating him, even though I hate her." Damon stated. "She's using him."

"Doesn't she use everyone?" Elena asked.

"Well yeah, so it makes sense that she's using him." Damon remarked. He then looked to Bonnie. "So about that spell where you make brain hurt?"

"It's an aneurysm." Bonnie explained.

"Do you think you could use it on Mason?" Jill asked.

"Maybe but I won't." Bonnie responded.

"How about I put it like this?" Jill suggested. "Mason not only tried to kill these guys, but also threatened to break my neck. On top of that, he's working with Katherine."

That led to Bonnie doing that and her and Damon stealing his vehicle and taking him away while he was unconscious.

Back in the Salvatore house, Anna went to the dungeon to find Caroline talking to her mom. She just decided to watch.

"I drink mostly from blood bags. It's not as good as warm blood but it's still good enough to get me by. It's like eating at McDonalds without all of the unhealthy stuff that comes with it and the negative press."

"So you steal from the hospital?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Actually Anna has been getting most of my supply." Caroline explained as the Goth vampire decided to enter. "She's also been helping me so I don't attack people."

"Were you the one you did this to her?" Liz asked.

"No, that was a vampire named Katherine." Anna explained. "She did it to me much longer ago."

"I don't want this for you." Liz told her daughter.

"I know." Caroline remarked. "I didn't want it either, but I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm pretty sure that Damon's home."

"How do you know it's Damon?" Liz asked.

"Because Damon has this manly walk while Stefan's is all broody." Anna told the sheriff. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you too alone."

Anna went upstairs to see Bonnie and Damon with the unconscious Mason.

"Do I want to know what happened?" She asked.

"No, but you can help us torture him if you want." Damon replied. He then looked to Bonnie. "Try to find out where the moonstone is."

The witch grabbed the werewolf's head. "It's in a well." She told him. "A well that is filled with water and the moonstone."

On her way out, Bonnie ran into Caroline. They found out the well was on the old Lockwood property.

Jill was sorting through old clothes with Elena when Matt walked up.

"So where's Caroline?" He asked. "Isn't this her thing?"

"Do you miss her?" Jill asked.

"No…" Matt lied. "Is she seeing someone?"

"No." Jill asked.

"Has anyone seen Mason?" Tyler interrupted.

"Let's go upstairs to your room." Jill suggested as the two walked. Matt was kind of jealous, because of what he thought was going to go on up there. In reality, that wasn't going to happen. Once they were behind a closed door, she said "Damon took Mason."

"What is he going to do with him?" Tyler asked.

"Well if I had to guess, he's going to kill him." Jill answered. Tyler looked shocked. "Damon doesn't take attempts on his life lightly."

"He can't kill him." Tyler declared.

"What if I told you about the part where we were in the one and he threatened to snap my neck?" Jill asked.

"Where are they? I wanna help." Tyler replied.

"No." Jill refused. "Let's let other people handle this one." Jill suggested. "We can make out a little."

In the Boarding House, Damon was playing bad cop and Anna was playing good cop.

"So I'm in charge of asking questions." Anna stated. "Damon is in charge of getting you to answer them."

Damon then applied some hot iron to him which caused Mason to cry out.

"So how do you know Katherine?" Anna asked. Mason didn't answer. "Do it again."

Stefan walked out to the old well. It was sealed up but easy to open. Bonnie and Caroline met him there. He jumped inside and quickly figured out that well was full of vervain. He cried out in pain. The good news was Bonnie, Elena, Caroline managed to get him out and also get the moonstone.

Back at the Boarding House, the other thing that they got from Mason was that he loved Katherine.

"So did I once." Damon replied. "But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it first."

Anna, despite what she had seen in her life, had to look away from that.

At the Gilbert house, Jill walked inside to see Jenna and Alaric making out.

"A little too much PDA there." She commented. "So of us actually do have to eat."

In the Boarding House, Caroline was filling in her mom on the day's events.

"You've become different but in a good way." Liz commented. "You don't have to take my memories. I'll keep your secret. I'll never tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Caroline felt tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I know that I can trust you." She replied. "But the thing is, you're not going to be able to trust them. You're not going to be able to look at Jill or Damon the same way. I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget everything that happened after the park opened. You've been sick and in bed."

"I've been sick and in bed." Liz repeated.

She could barely get words out through her tears.

Upstairs, Stefan walked in feeling better while Anna had taken the body into the woods. Damon decided to go through the phone and send Carole a text saying Mason was leaving town. He then decided to call Katherine.

"Mason, where are you?" She asked.

"Sorry wrong guy." Damon replied.

"Why do you have Mason's phone? Is he with you?" Katherine asked.

"Well his heart is." Damon responded.

"You shouldn't have." Katherine remarked.

"Did I screw up your master plan?" Damon teased.

"Do think I don't have a Plan B or Plans C-Z." Katherine questioned. "And that's not even getting into Plan Alpha-Omega. Send my love to Stefan."

Later in the night, Jill went downstairs to see Anna holding a bloody knife that in Jenna.

"Anna, what the hell?" Jill asked. "Why?"

"I didn't want to do it." Anna replied. "Katherine found me when I was going to deal with Mason's body. She told me to kill her, but she's not dead yet. I couldn't help it, Jill. It's the sire bond."

"Give her your blood." Jill ordered.

Anna fed her blood into Jenna after she pulled the knife out.

"She's not going to remember this." Anna added. "I compelled her as well."

"We are going to kill that bitch." Jill stated.

Elsewhere Katherine went to Matt.

"Well since you're only one I can compel this will have to do." She stated. "I need a new werewolf. So why don't you tell me what you're going to do."

"I am going to fight Tyler Lockwood until he kills me." Matt replied monotonously.

Katherine just smiled her evil little smile.

Let me start by saying that Katherine doesn't know that Tyler's a werewolf. It may require some suspension of disbelief but just go with it. Also Anna's sire bond finally came into affect. Next chapter is a big one. Will Katherine die? Well probably not but you should review anyway.


	6. Masquerade

Caroline found herself at The Grille. She went to see Matt but didn't want him to know that because she still wasn't sure that she could control herself around him.

"Do you need a table?" He asked.

"No I just came to use the bathroom." She lied. She didn't but it was the first thing that could come up with. She entered the bathroom and saw Katherine. She decided to pretend that she was fooled. "Elena?"

"I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Caroline replied before she darted toward her.

"So I guess you can tell us apart." Katherine remarked. "Let's just make this quick then. Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will kill everyone in this town. Give it to me tonight at the masquerade ball."

She then called Jill and the two of them went to the Salvatore house. Damon gave her some blood before Stefan showed up and she gave the message.

"Looks like the bitch is nervous." Damon commented. "She wants us in a public place because killing Mason threw her off her game."

"I don't think we should underestimate her." Jill piped in. "We are dealing with a vampire who is over 500 years old after all."

"Can't we just give it to her so she'll leave?" Caroline suggested.

"No she will get nothing." Damon responded. "We're going to kill her."

At the Bed and Breakfast, Katherine was bringing in her new clothes for the masquerade. Suddenly, her witch friend Lucy appeared. She smiled. Her plan was coming to fruition.

After a phone call, Bonnie arrived at the Boarding House. Caroline let her in. She saw Jill and Alaric readying their weapons while Damon appeared to be sharpening a stake of his own. Stefan greeted her.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Anna explained as she walked by with a box.

"I can explain." Stefan remarked. She gave him a look. "We're going to kill Katherine."

Alaric began his weapons lecture.

"Not be rude, but won't she just be a liability?" Bonnie asked, speaking of Anna.

"I'm just here to spread my wisdom of Katherine." Anna replied. "I won't be at the masquerade. I'll be watching over Elena to make sure she doesn't go either."

Bonnie didn't know to think, she began to pace around the house. Stefan was quick to follow her.

"A lot of people could get hurt doing this." Bonnie commented.

"A lot of people already have gotten hurt." Stefan countered. "Katherine needs to die. She doesn't think we would attack her in public, so we have an edge. Going after Jenna crossed the line."

"I guess I could try a spell to trap her." Bonnie agreed.

"We need to make sure that this one works." Jill added. "We cannot have another tomb fiasco."

"Why isn't Tyler here?" Bonnie asked her.

"Because I don't want him to end up like Mason." Jill answered. "I'm wearing Uncle John's ring so I can't be killed."

"Does Elena know about this?" The witch asked.

"This is something that she doesn't need to know." Damon replied. "So does anyone want to back out?"

"Nope." Stefan remarked.

"Not a chance." Alaric said.

"She tried to kill my aunt." Jill responded.

"She did kill me." Caroline added.

"That just leaves you Witchy." Damon commented.

"I'll do but I don't want anyone to get hurt." Bonnie agreed.

"Let's bring this bitch down." Jill said. "Tonight she gets a stake in her. It doesn't matter which one of us does it as long as somebody does it."

"So Tyler is going to be there." Caroline reminded her. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I'll tell him that I don't feel like dancing." Jill replied.

They didn't all arrive at once. All of the men were in suits, Bonnie wore a black and white dress, Caroline wore a red one, and Jill wore a blue one. Each of them had various masks on.

Katherine walked in with Lucy, having already been invited. She wore a devilish black dress and her hair was straightened to look like Elena's. She noticed Matt as she walked in.

"Elena, I thought you weren't coming." He commented.

"Well I decided that I couldn't miss it." She said before she compelled "Now tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to get Tyler drunk and start a fight and fight till he kills me." Matt droned.

"Good. Now shoo." She told him as he walked away and found Tyler. "Hey man, do you wanna have some drinks."

"I should probably find Jill." Tyler replied.

"Come on, man. I'm your boy." Matt urged. He then saw Amy and Sarah. "I know two hotties that would love to join us."

The four headed up into the liquor room.

"We really shouldn't be up here." Tyler remarked.

"Come on, man, lighten up." Matt replied. "Let's have some shots."

"I want a shot.' Sarah stated.

"So do I." Amy added.

"You know I'm usually the one corrupting you." Tyler pointed out.

Jill and Bonnie went up into a room with a bag that contained the grimoire and a few stakes.

"This will work." Bonnie replied. "It will be just like the tomb."

At the Gilbert house, Jenna was in bed and Anna was with Elena.

"So why are you here again?" Elena asked the vampire.

"I can't go to the masquerade because Katherine is there and I don't want to do anything else that I don't want to do." Anna explained.

"And where's Jill?" Elena questioned.

"She's on a date with Tyler." Anna lied. She hoped Elena would buy it.

"But Tyler is at the masquerade." Elena pointed out. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Anna stammered.

"Well I haven't heard from anybody all day." Elena responded. "Everyone can't be avoiding me and have things to do."

"It's definitely possible." Anna stated."

"So I was going to see if I can find everyone." Elena declared. "You're welcome to come."

"No!" Anna replied.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" Elena grilled.

"Damon asked me to keep an eye on you." Anna replied. "So Katherine can't show up while he's at the party."

"But you said that she's at the party and Damon's at the party too." Elena deduced. "Are they all at the party?"

"Elena, drop it." Anna ordered. "_Dancing with the Stars_ is on. Kate Gosselin's on it, and Chad Ochocinco, whose last name is a number.

Back at the masquerade, Bonnie and Jill were done with the room.

"We need to tell Stefan and Damon the room is ready." Bonnie said. "You go find Stefan. I'll find Damon."

Jill went outside and was able to find him. She then saw Katherine and pulled him into a dance.

"It's ready." She whispered directly into his ear.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I borrow your dance partner?" Katherine requested.

"We're kind of busy now." Stefan replied.

"Fine, I'll go find someone else and maybe a meal." Katherine responded. Jill smiled. She knew it was Damon's turn and Katherine walked right over to him. "So do you have the moonstone?"

"It's inside." Damon told her. "How about we go in and get it?"

"No deal." Katherine replied. "Go get it for me."

"Have any of you seen Matt?" Amy asked as she walked up to them. "Oh my god, Elena, I love that dress."

"I love your necklace." Katherine rebutted. "But it's twisted. Let me fix it for you."

Katherine went behind Amy and reached into her back and twisted her spine. Amy whimpered.

"Paralyzed from the waist down." Katherine declared before she cracked it. Amy fell limp in her arms. "And dead. Now get me the moonstone or there will more of these."

She handed Damon the body. That wasn't something that he had planned for.

"I think I'm going to bed." Elena said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Anna beat her there.

"Your room is upstairs." She reminded the doppelganger, before she took her upstairs. Elena closed the door. Though, Elena used her sheets to go out the window like she had before her parents were gone. Anna didn't realize it until the car had started.

"Damn it." The vampire cursed to herself. She couldn't follow her because she didn't want to risk getting too close to Katherine. She then texted Jill. "_Mayday! Mayday! E is on the way." _

Jill was already on the way to meet Katherine who was currently talking to Lucy.

"Elena?" She replied. She looked to Lucy. "Can I talk to my big sis alone?"

Lucy walked away, leaving the two alone.

"What is it, little sis?" Katherine asked perkily.

"I have a message from Stefan." Jill stated. "He said that he and Damon have the moonstone and want you to meet them by the lake."

"Why did they send to tell me this?" Katherine asked curiously. As Jill received the message from Anna.

"Because they know that you won't kill me." Jill said. "Stefan told me about your sister that I look just like. If you have any humanity left, it's in me."

"I'm not going to hurt you because you've been a good girl." Katherine replied. She didn't want Jill to know that she was right.

Jill walked off to text Stefan when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the bushes. She looked to the right and saw Elena, then noticing Anna's message.

"What the hell is going on, Jill?" Elena asked her younger sister. She looked very, very angry.

Caroline was watching Matt with Tyler and Sarah. She was jealous. Her eyes then met Matt's and she could tell that he still loved her even though no words were spoken. She then got her signal from Jill. She headed toward the bathroom, but predictably, Katherine beat her there and pressed her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline replied, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me." Katherine warned. "I can kill you again. Jill wants me to go to the lake. Tell me what is going and tell it to me now."

"I don't know." The blonde remarked. The brunette then grabbed her by the neck. She choked out her answer. "They're trying to kill you."

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine questioned sternly.

"She's upstairs!" Caroline yelled.

Outside. Jill and Bonnie were talking to Elena.

"Why are you trying to kill her here?" Elena asked.

"This is our best shot." Jill explained.

"How should I feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?" Elena asked.

"It's not all about you." Jill told her. "This is about all of us. Katherine needs to be stopped and she needs to die, which will happen tonight."

Katherine was busy dragging Caroline upstairs.

"Why are you dragging me?" The young vampire whimpered. "I don't want any part of it."

"Which room is it?" Katherine asked.

"This one." Caroline answered as Katherine walked through the door. She looked around but didn't see Bonnie.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked.

"I pulled it off." Caroline gloated. "I didn't think I could but I fooled you."

Katherine tried strangle her but found herself unable to leave the room.

"What is this?" Katherine asked angrily. She then heard someone walk up behind. She knew those footsteps very well. "Hello Stefan."

Stefan was holding a stake.

"Bye Katherine." Caroline waved.

"You do really think you can kill me with that, do you?" Katherine taunted him.

"No." Stefan replied. Damon then stepped out of the bathroom and shot a stake into her back. Both Katherine and Elena screamed. Elena was bleeding.

"What's happening?" Jill asked.

"She's linked to Katherine." Bonnie stated. "Get them to stop."

Jill threw her heels on the ground and began to run upstairs. Damon and Stefan tried more attacks but weren't able to land any blows. When she got up there, Stefan was holding her down while Damon prepared to stake.

"Stop!" Jill screamed. "If you kill her, you'll kill Elena too. Every blow is hurting her."

Damon was shocked.

"You think you're the only one with a witch on your side?" Katherine taunted. Jill went to check on Elena. And Katherine took the stake and cut herself across the hand.

Jill went back down and Bonnie went to the other witch.

Matt had gone and started the fight with Tyler. Luckily Caroline was able to knock him out without hurting him.

"Matt failed." Sarah murmured while Caroline was tending to Matt. She was holding a letter opener. "If Matt fails, I can't."

She stabbed it into Tyler and he instinctively threw her…into the desk, causing her neck to snap.

"Katherine must have compelled them." Caroline deduced.

"But why?" Tyler asked. "I already killed Vicki."

"Maybe she didn't know that." Caroline stated.

Eventually, Lucy lifted the spell on Elena and subdued Katherine. They then transported into the tomb. Jill thought it was an ironic punishment. Since it had been opened to let her out, it was closed to put her in.

"So Damon is going to go meet Elena and probably take her home, or to the hospital if she needs it." Stefan told Jill as he prepared to close the door.

"Stefan, don't. Elena's in danger." Katherine begged. Stefan didn't listen and shut the tomb.

Elena went to leave when man where a man grabbed her and put a rag of chloroform to her face.

Looks like the first act is over. Katherine is in the tomb, Elena has been taken Trevor and Rose and Jill and Stefan danced. It seems like whenever there's dancing, they dance even if they don't need to. I killed off Sarah, simply because I don't like her and Anna didn't hurt anyone but she wasn't much use either. If you're wondering what happened to Alaric, the bartender got sick and he was forced to fill in by Carol. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Rose

In what appeared to the middle of nowhere in broad daylight, an SUV pulled up beside a car. A curly-haired man walked out of the car.

"Where is she?" A different man who was in the SUV asked.

"In the trunk." The curly-haired man replied. "I did what you asked."

"Good put her in the back." The other man replied. The curly man opened the trunk and pulled out Elena's unconscious body. He put her in the trunk of the SUV. "Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?" The curly-haired man asked. The man in the SUV smiled before he gestured the man closer and fed on him.

Jill was prepping herself for school in the morning. She finished brushing her hair and decided to wake her sister up. She banged on the door. Elena didn't respond, so she opened the door and found the bed hadn't been slept in. She quickly called Damon.

"Did Elena sleep over last night?" She asked.

"No I was looking at Caroline's for her." Damon replied. "Are you sure that she's not there?"

"Positive her bed is still made and in the exact place it was yesterday." Jill responded. "Did she say anything about going anywhere last night?"

"No." Damon replied. "Maybe you should see if Stefan knows anything."

Mystic Falls High was a pretty depressing place in the morning. There were people mourning Sarah's death while there were also flyers about Amy being missing. Jill knew that Katherine killed her.

The first thing she decided to do was see if Tyler was okay. She figured he could also tell her if he knew anything about Elena.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "I know that has to hurt."

"I don't even know why that would happen." Tyler explained. "Why did Katherine want me to kill someone?"

"The theory that we're going with is that she didn't know you were a werewolf." Jill explained. "Mason must not have told her. Also do you know if Elena took her car anywhere last night?"

"It's still in the driveway, why?" Tyler answered.

"Oh fuck." Jill responded.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I think she may have been kidnapped." Jill stated.

Elena woke up to find herself in an old Victorian house. She had been previously tied up so she couldn't move. The vampire from the SUV carried her onto a couch and then began to untie her.

"What do you want?" Elena asked. "Please I'm hurt."

"I know." The vampire replied. He leaned forward to drink from her reopened wound. "Just a taste."'

"Trevor!" A female voice with a British accent scolded him. Elena looked to see a woman with short brown hair. "Control yourself."

"You're such a buzzkill." Trevor replied as he got up and walked away.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked in fear.

"My God, the resemblance is uncanny." The woman replied.

"I'm not Katherine." Elena told her as she squirmed on the couch. "Please don't hurt me. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a human."

"Be quiet!" The woman ordered. "I know you're not Katherine."

"What do you want?" Elena asked. The woman then slapped her to the ground. "What part of quiet don't you understand?"

The situation led to Jill and the two Salvatore brothers standing outside of the school.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Damon replied.

"I was there when I saw him shut her in the tomb." Jill remarked. "Besides, even if the door wasn't closed, she still wouldn't be able to get out."

"She did say that Elena was in some sort of danger though." Stefan commented. "But I thought it was some shallow threat of hers."

"Well we're going to ask her to elaborate." Damon replied. "If she knows anything to where Elena might be then we need to ask."

"Why don't we just ask Bonnie to do a locator spell?" Stefan suggested.

"Because I don't want to bring Witchy into that." Damon answered.

Elena awoke to Trevor and the unnamed woman talking. She decided that it may be a good idea to try to escape. She kind of wished that she had joined Jill in her extracurricular activities with Ric at the time.

"I'm sick of running from Elijah and the rest of them." The woman stated. That made Elena very curious.

"Well running keeps us alive." Trevor argued.

"Elijah is old school." The woman replied. "If he accepts our deal, we're free."

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." The woman remarked.

Damon and Jill then went to the tomb. Damon opened the door.

"Katherine!" He called. "We need to talk to you."

"So you want me out already." Katherine replied as she walked to the edge of the door.

"No, but we need you to tell us what you meant when you said that Elena was in danger." Damon responded.

"Like I told Stefan, she's the doppelganger." Katherine stated.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked.

"It means that she looks just like me." Katherine responded.

"Tell us where we can find my sister." Jill ordered.

"I've been in a tomb all night. I have no idea." Katherine stated. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. Now unless you're going to let me out of here, I'm done talking to you."

Damon wanted to kill her but he knew that he couldn't go in because he wouldn't be able to get out.

Jill then got a call from Stefan.

"Bonnie can do a tracking spell." Stefan replied.

"You know going behind my back was kind of a dick move." Damon commented, knowing Stefan could hear it.

"Well, I'm guessing Katherine wasn't much help." Stefan replied. "Anyway, I need Jill to come here."

The rendezvous location turned out to be Ric's classroom.

"So how does this work?" Jill asked.

"It uses a family connection to find her, as your blood." Bonnie explained. "Since you two are cousins, your blood will point on this map to the area she is."

Bonnie cut Jill's palm and then cast the spell as the blood dripped on the map. The blood then moved to a remote location in North Carolina.

"That's 300 miles away." Jill commented.

"We need a closer view." Stefan replied.

"That's as close as I get." Bonnie responded.

"We can use Google Earth to get a better view." Jill suggested. "Once we find out what's around, we can find her."

After they mapped it out, they found a single house and headed to a car where they met Damon. They then began their road trip. Damon was in the driver's seat.

"So what have you two kids been up to?" He asked.

"Once again, there is nothing going on between us." Jill replied.

"I saw you two dancing at the masquerade." Damon pointed out.

"That was to keep Katherine away and make her jealous." Stefan replied. "Though, we didn't expect she would kill Amy."

"Killing comes very easily to Katherine." Damon pointed out as Stefan toyed with a vervain grenade.

"So you do you think has her?" Stefan asked.

"She just said that she was running from someone." Jill elaborated. "She didn't say who this someone was. She was no help."

In North Carolina, Elena followed the woman into one of the rooms.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Do you say anything else?" The woman replied.

"Okay well I'm here and I can't go anywhere." Elena stated. "So you can at least tell me what you want with me."

"I don't want anything with you." The woman replied. "I'm just UPS or FedEx or whatever you people use now."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

"You know some people really hate eavesdroppers." The woman quipped.

"Who is he?" Elena questioned as she walked closer to her. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires." The woman replied. "He's one of the Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena inquired in confusion.

"Are you completely stupid?" The woman snapped. "They are the original vampires. It could not be spelled out in better. Have Stefan and Damon taught you nothing of vampire history?"

"You know Stefan and Damon." Elena said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I know of them." The woman clarified. "I had a friend once try to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones, but I'm more a sucker for the bad ones much you it seems."

"Why do you want the Originals?" Elena asked. "Why me?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years." The woman explained. "You are going to be used to get us our freedom. As a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"I thought the moonstone broke the curse." Elena replied.

"The sacrifice breaks the curse with the blood of the doppelganger." The woman responded. "You're the doppelganger, so your blood breaks the curse. So in order to break the curse, you are the one who has to die."

"Tell me more." Elena demanded.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor asked.

"Who are you running from?" She asked Trevor.

"The Originals, the first family from the Old World." Trevor explained. "Rose and I pissed them off, well I pissed them off.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He trusted Katerina Petrova:" Rose explained. "The first Petrova doppelganger."

After a few minutes, Trevor was in a panic as he got the door.

"He's here." Trevor babbled. "He's really here. I can't believe you called him. He wants me dead, Rose. Why did you think calling him was a good idea?"

"He wants her more." Rose pointed out.

"You give her to him." Trevor replied.

"Trevor, we're family." Rose told him.

Rose went downstairs. Elijah walked in. He was a sophisticated type, wearing a suit.

"Rosemarie." He greeted her. "I didn't expect to see you here. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"In here." Rose answered nervously.

"So tell me what is it that gives the courage to call me." He replied.

"I have the doppelganger." Rose explained.

"You have Katerina Petrova?" Elijah asked.

"Better, I have her descendant: the human doppelganger Elena Gilbert." Rose told him. "She can be used for the sacrifice. We hope we can trade her for a pardon."

"Her family was all killed." Elijah pointed out. "I was part of that."

"She bore a daughter that was given away immediately after birth." Rose told the Original.

She then took Elijah to see her. He looked her over.

"I see an almost exact match." Elijah replied. "However there is a mark that both Katerina and the original Petrova had. You will need to strip her to show it to me."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Why are you wearing vervain?" Elijah asked as he threw her necklace off. "Now be a dear and strip for me."

Elena complied, and sure enough, the mark was there.

A few minutes later, Jill, Stefan, and Damon arrived. They couldn't get the exact location and it involved walking half a mile to the house.

Inside, after the examination had ended, Elijah looked over Rose and Trevor.

"So you want to not have to run anymore?" He asked Trevor.

"Yes sir." Trevor replied.

"Granted." He replied as he swung his arm and knocked Trevor's head off with a single blow. Rose looked on in shock as the body fell down to the ground. He looked to Elena. "Come."

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked hastily.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." He compelled.

"It's in the tomb where Katherine is." Elena droned.

Elijah grabbed Elena and took her to the front of the house as the three entered. Damon shot a stake through Elijah's hand. He barely flinched and pulled it out.

He then grabbed Elena and held her.

"So who is it that thinks that they can beat me?" Elijah asked. "I am over a thousand years old. I want the girl or heads will roll. You have 3 seconds. 3, 2, 1."

"I'm not letting you take my sister." Jill replied.

Elijah was shocked. "Yoana." He remarked.

Jill took a stake and pinned him to the wall.

From that point, the four of them took her home.

Later, Stefan was having a drink in the parlor when he noticed Rose.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose replied.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked predictably.

"Lexi once told me you were one of the good ones." Rose stated. "Trevor was my best friend and now he's gone and I am alone. From now on, I do not want to run anymore."

"I can't help you." Stefan told her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine." Rose responded. "Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"The Originals will come for her." Rose told her. "They're doing it for him: Klaus."

Back in the house, Elijah's body seemed to come back to life. He pulled the stake out and through it to ground before he decided to call his contact.

"We have a problem." He said into his phone. "It turns out that Yoana Petrova has been reincarnated. We cannot let Klaus find out about this."

So what does Jill being Yoana's reincarnation mean to Klaus? Why is Elijah so concerned about her? As promised, Tyler's growing pains have been removed but there will be more scenes of him and Jill. Please don't forget to review


	8. Katerina

_The year was 1490 in Bulgaria. Katerina Petrova was currently in childbirth. _

"_**Push my dear." Her mother told her. "Just a little more." **_

_After a few seconds, the sounds of a crying newborn baby were heard. _

"_**It's a girl." Mrs. Petrova remarked.**_

"_**A girl?" Katerina asked. "Please Mother, can I hold her?" **_

_Her mother handed the baby to her father._

"_**Let me no hold her once…just once." Katerina begged. **_

"_**Forget it." Her father scolded. "You have disgraced this family with your child out of wedlock."**_

_Her father left the room and her mother left immediately. That left only her sister Yoana. _

"_**Where is father taking her?" She asked her sister.**_

"_**She's going to be taken to an older couple." Yoana explained. "They cannot have children of their own. I'm sorry, Katerina." **_

"_**But I want her." Katerina replied as she wept**_

_**Yoana hugged her sister tightly. "Father is making you go to England. I will miss you, Katerina."**_

"_**I will miss you too, Yoana." Katerina responded. **_

In the present, Damon heard a knocking at his door. On the other side of the door were both Jill and Elena.

"Stefan said that he had something important." Jill remarked as the two of them stepped inside.

"Please, follow me." Damon said. They went to the parlor and noticed Stefan. Out from behind him stepped Rose.

"What is she doing here?" Jill asked. "Did you forget that she kidnapped my sister."

"I'm sorry about that." Rose replied. "But I do think that I can help you. I don't know what's true and what's not but I can tell you more about Katerina. I can also tell you that Klaus is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked her.

"He's one of the Originals." Damon answered for Rose. "Just how many of these Originals are there?"

"With Elijah dead, there are three more that I know about." Rose explained. "There's Klaus, his sister Rebekah who is the only female Original, and Mikael."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan replied.

"That's not true." Rose explained. "Elijah is older and according to legend, there was another, but Klaus is definitely the most powerful."

"So you're say the most powerful vampire out there is after me?" Elena asked as Rose nodded.

"That's very unfortunate." Jill commented. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"If what's she saying is true…" Damon responded.

"Which it is." Rose interrupted him.

"And you're just saying this so we won't kill you…" Damon continued.

"Which I'm not." Rose interrupted again. Damon glared at her.

"Then there is a definite possibility." Damon finished.

"But Elijah is dead." Stefan pointed out. "So Klaus doesn't even know that you exist."

"That we know of." Rose countered.

"I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan added.

"Yes you have." Rose responded. "The sacrifice requires a Petrova doppelganger."

"Damn it, why does it have to be her?" Jill asked rhetorically.

"I'm afraid so." Rose confirmed. "Katerina met him and was meant to be sacrificed to break the curse. If you're not afraid of Klaus, you're too dumb to live."

"We need to get to school." Elena commented. Jill wondered how she could even think about school, but then realized that worrying about Klaus wouldn't do any good."

Jill met Caroline in the parking lot. Even though she was a vampire, she was still startled.

"Sorry." The brunette apologized as she helped pick up the books Caroline had been carrying.

"So where were you this morning?" Caroline asked.

"I was with Elena and the Salvatores." Jill explained. "That Rose chick says that this really old and powerful named Klaus wants to sacrifice Elena."

"Excuse me?" An African-American guy interrupted before Caroline could respond. "Do you girls know which way is the office?"

Jill gave him a set of directions. "So I'm guessing that you're either new or you have a case of amnesia." She quipped. He chuckled at that. "I'm Jill and this is Caroline."

"I'm Luca and yes I am new." He replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Well I am going to the office." Jill added. "You can follow me."

The two of them walked into the building. Tyler glanced over, looking slightly jealous, but didn't say anything.

"Who's that?" Luca asked curiously.

"That would be my boyfriend, Tyler." Jill replied.

"So is your friend seeing anyone?" Luca asked hopefully.

"At the moment no, she is not." She replied. "But she just got out of a relationship not that long ago, so maybe you should take it slow. Anyway, here we are."

Luca smiled and went into the office and Jill met Anna.

"Who's that?" Anna asked curiously.

"Just a new guy." Jill stated. "I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you if you know anything about a group of vampires called the Originals."

"Why do you want to know about the Originals?" Anna asked nervously.

"Because one of them named Elijah said that he wanted to use Elena for some kind of sacrifice to break the Curse of the Sun and the Moon." Jill explained. "But I staked him and he's dead now."

"You can't kill Originals with regular stakes." Anna responded.

"But we saw him die." Jill argued.

"They temporarily immobilize them." Anna explained. "Elijah's still alive."

"What else can you tell me about them?" Jill asked curiously.

"Only that I slept with one about one hundred years ago." Anna declared. "It wasn't Elijah or Klaus. His name was Kol."

Caroline had gone with Elena to the tomb.

"I think this is a bad idea." Caroline replied. "I suck at lying."

"I'll be fine." Elena responded. "Just open the door and don't tell anyone."

Caroline opened the door with ease and watched Katherine walk out. She was in terrible shape.

"What do you want?" Katherine growled.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena replied. "I brought you some things."

She slid a bag of blood across the floor and to Katherine. She then took a book out of her bag.

"And I also brought your family history." Elena added.

"Our family history." Katherine corrected.

"Well it says in here that the family line ended with you." Elena mentioned. "Obviously that can't be true."

"Klaus and I go back to 1492 in England." Katherine started. "I was thrown out Bulgaria, disowned by the people that I loved, except for Yoana, but she was too young to have a say. I fell for a nobleman named Klaus and made a few friends as well. There was his brother, Elijah who had fallen for me and his sister Rebekah. Then I found out what they wanted from me.

_Katerina was running through the woods, trying to get away before she was sacrificed._

_She fell to the ground and couldn't help but notice Rebekah and Elijah._

"_Katerina, we know that you're here." Rebekah stated. _

"_I can smell your blood." Elijah added. _

"_There's more blood over there." Trevor interrupted as he led them away. He then went to Katerina. "I can't lead them astray much longer."_

"_I can't run anymore." Katerina replied with a British accent. "My ankle is twisted."_

"_There's a cottage not far from here." Trevor explained as he pointed her in the direction._

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"The Petrova bloodline is how vampires came to be." Katherine explained.

_Katerina entered the cottage after Rose invited her. Not long after, she found a knife as stabbed herself in the stomach. _

Elsewhere, Rose and Stefan walked into a coffee shop.

"What about the sunlight?" Stefan asked noticing the window.

"It's double-tinted to keep it out." A man who Stefan suspected was Slater said with a smile. "And there's also free Wi-Fi."

"Stefan, this is Slater." Rose introduced before she gave him a hug. "So, how are you Slater?"

"What's going on, Rose?" Slater asked nervously. "Where's Trevor?"

By the tomb, Elena waited for Katherine to continue.

"So Rose never took me back, but she didn't have the chance." Katherine explained.

"_No I will not let you die." Rose stated as she fed Katherine her blood. _

"_Where is she?" Trevor asked, having entered._

_When Rose exited the room, Katerina took the rope that Rose had planned to tie herself up with and hung herself with it. _

_Rebekah then barged in. _

"_Where is she?" She demanded. _

_The Original went through the house and found the girl's hanging body. _

"_You let her do this to herself?" Rebekah asked the pair angrily. _

"_I gave her my blood." Rose stated. "She's going to turn." _

"_She needs to be punished." Rebekah replied. "I will report this to Niklaus. I would kill you myself but I will let him pass judgment." _

At the Grill, Caroline walked in with Jill. They were waiting for Damon, but Jill didn't know why.

"Caroline, Jill!" Luca called to her. They walked over to a table where he was seated with an older man whom Jill assumed was his father. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"We're waiting for someone." Caroline replied.

"This is my father, Dr. Jonas Martin." Luca introduced. He turned to his father. "I met these two at school."

At the coffee shop, Slater began to go on about his multiple college degrees.

"Why do you have so many?" Stefan asked.

"Because I want to do something with my life." Slater answered. "What better way than gathering as much knowledge as possible."

"How would we contact Klaus?" Rose asked.

"Craigslist." Slater responded. "You place an ad and a string goes to Elijah who's dead."

At that very time, Stefan noticed a text from Jill reading "_Elijah's not dead." _

At the tomb, Elena was about to leave when she asked one final question.

"So you planned on using me to break the curse, didn't you?" She asked.

"Look at you figuring something out on your own." The vampire replied.

"But it's more than just me, isn't it?" She continued. "What else breaks the curse? You tried to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse, even though it had already been triggered."

"Well I guess that doesn't matter." Katherine stated. "I also need a witch, Bonnie will do nicely, and a vampire."

"That's why you turned Caroline." Elena deduced.

"And we have a winner." Katherine snarked. "It'd be better you'd die than I."

Outside the coffee shop, Elijah took a handful of coins and threw them at the window and broke the glass, causing most of the vampires to run for cover.

"What happened?" Rose asked once they were out of the sun,

"I think it was Elijah." Stefan remarked.

"But Elijah's dead." Rose pointed out. Stefan then showed her the text saying that he wasn't. "Oh no."

Damon managed to catch Elena coming out of the tomb.

"What were you thinking going in there?" He scolded her before he hugged her.

"I needed some answers and I felt Katherine was the only one who could give them to me." Elena explained.

_That night Jill was sleeping when she suddenly entered a dream. She was herself, only the clothes that she was wearing looked something like they were out of the Renaissance. She then realized that she must have been Yoana. She walked into a house which she knew was hers. It was very quiet. She really missed Katerina, being the one member of the family who didn't want her to go. She looked around and noticed the house had been entered._

_She looked around and saw in horror that both of her parents were dead. _

"_**Mama? Papa?" **__She asked in Bulgarian._

_She then noticed a man with curly blonde hair. _

"_Hello my darling." He replied. She just looked at him in confusion, unable to understand English._

"_You will speak and understand English." He compelled. "Now tell me what your name is."_

"_Yoana." She answered. _

"_I am Niklaus." He told her. "So what is somebody like you doing in a place like this?"_

"_I live here." Yoana replied. _

"_That's rather unfortunate." Klaus responded. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I need to prove a point." _

"_Do what?" She asked. _

"_We cannot be together now, but I will look forward to it if we ever meet again." Klaus said. "I will make this quick."_

_He snapped her neck and Jill darted awake. _

At the Salvatore house, Stefan was in the study.

"Well today was interesting." Rose commented as she walked in.

"That's one way to put it." Stefan agreed. "What I want to know is why Elijah didn't just come in and kill us."

"Well we're alive now and we really should appreciate it." Rose commented. "You know I think Lexi was right about you."

The two of them then kissed.

After they were in bed together, Rose received a phone call. She normally wouldn't get it but she noticed it was Slater.

"Hello Slater." She greeted. "Did you find out anything?"

"You can destroy the curse." Slater told her. "But you need the moonstone. A witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck Rose."

He hung up and looked to Elijah standing beside him.

"Very nicely done." Elijah complimented.

"How can you compel me?" Slater asked in confusion. "I'm a vampire. I can't be compelled."

"Originals can." Elijah explained. "Now take this stake and drive it through your heart."

Slater did so and died.

"Was that really necessary?" Jonas asked.

"Yes." Elijah stated. "You need to make sure your boy keeps a close eye on the younger Gilbert."

Looks like Luca is a spy. Plus we learned about Katherine and Yoana. Also Anna had a thing with Kol. I think the Originals weren't fully thought out at this point, hence why Klaus is referred to as the oldest. Please don't forget to review


	9. The Sacrifice

Jill woke up early in the morning. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She walked around the house to find…a shirtless Ric eating a bowl of cereal. Apparently he had slept over. Jenna soon joined him, wearing his shirt.

"So I'm in my underwear, so I'm gonna go." Ric replied as he walked. Jill went back to her room.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked. "I know he's been staying over a lot lately."

"Does this mean that I can have Tyler over whenever I want?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Jenna answered. Jill frowned before she went back to bed.

In the real morning, she answered the door to find Stefan and Damon. She guessed they weren't just coming over to say hi.

"We need to talk." Stefan stated. That confirmed her suspicion.

"Well I don't need to invite you guys in." She pointed out as they entered.

"So, Katherine said that she won't give us the moonstone unless we let her out." Damon said.

"You're not going to let her out, are you?" Elena asked.

"No, we'll find another way." Stefan replied.

"I don't even think that Bonnie could let her out. She couldn't even light Damon on fire without passing out." Jill remarked.

"Can we not bring that up?" Damon asked. "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to break the spell with moonstone. That means that they can't do the sacrifice and you would live."

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus just killed us all if we did that." Jill argued. "He did kill Katherine's family after all."

"Also Katherine is not going to hand over the moonstone." Elena added. "She'd probably just try to hand me over to Klaus with the moonstone. We can't trust her and we probably shouldn't mess with Klaus. I don't want you to do it."

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone we can save your life." Stefan declared.

"Until Klaus finds her and kills her. I hate to say it, but unless we can somehow keep Klaus away, it looks like Elena is doomed regardless." Jill replied.

Elena walked away, but Damon stopped Jill before she could leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Look I don't want Elena to die, but need I remind you that Klaus is unkillable?" She responded. "I really don't want to end up like Yoana because you two decide to mess with him. Now I have to get to school. Some of us actually do care if we graduate on time."

At school, she met Caroline…and also Luca. He seemed to following her around.

"So what's it like being a vampire?" Luca asked her.

"What's it like being a witch?" Caroline countered.

"Once again, I like the term warlock." Luca replied. "And it's hard for me to explain."

"Well Caroline is a lot better than when she started off." Jill remarked. "She doesn't accidentally kill anyone anymore?"

"Jill!" Caroline scolded her. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that and I hope you don't hate me."

"Well it was an accident, wasn't it?" Luca asked as the blonde nodded. "Then I don't think you should be treated any differently than someone who accidentally kills someone with their car."

"You know, you're not like the other witch we know." Jill pointed out. "She's so judgmental and doesn't see it like you. Especially since she's pretty much the reason that Caroline is a vampire."

Elena didn't go to school. She instead went to the Salvatore house. She rang the bell and Rose answered it, wearing a robe.

"Stefan and Damon aren't here." She told Elena.

"I actually came to talk to you." Elena responded.

"Let me get dressed." Rose replied.

Once she was dressed, Elena told her plan to the vampire.

"It's bad idea." Rose commented.

"No, it's not." Elena argued. "From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater knows things about Klaus. You just gave up before you got it."

"That's because Elijah destroyed the windows that keep the sun out." Rose pointed out. "I don't want stuff like that happening again."

"There is more to learn." Elena stated. "We just have to learn it and I definitely want to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked. "Do you think I'm going to take you there? Shouldn't you be in school now?"

"Damon and Stefan want to risk everything to protect me." Elena said. "You could care less about me, so need you to take me to Slater."

"What are you trying to gain from this?" Rose asked.

"I want answers." Elena replied. "If there's any way to kill Klaus, I want to know it. I'll make you a deal. I'll get my friend to make you a daylight ring if you help me."

On the school basketball court, Tyler was prepping for the season, but he kept missing his shots. Matt walked over and caught one of his air balls.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good." Tyler replied. "What about you?"

"I really hate that I attacked you." Matt replied. "Maybe I should take this as a sign that alcoholism runs in the family and I should stop drinking. Plus I feel like Sarah's death is my fault."

"It's not your fault." Tyler told him.

"I'm really sorry." Matt told him remorsefully. "I just want you to know that."

"Hi Matt." Caroline told him as she and Jill walked over. Jill went to see Tyler. The two of them walked to talk privately.

"So Matt seems to blame Sarah's death on himself." Tyler explained to his girlfriend.

"But it's not his fault." Jill replied. "It's Katherine's."

"I just wish that I could tell him that." Tyler responded. "But I don't think 'Hey, there's a crazy psycho vampire that looks like your ex-girlfriend.' will work that well."

"So, another full moon is coming up." Jill remarked. "I'm pretty sure that it also coincides with the first basketball game."

"Damn it." He cursed.

In Richmond, Elena and Rose went to Slater's house, only to find his dead body on the floor.

"Yeah, he's not going to be able help us." Rose commented.

"I have a feeling that Elijah's behind this." Elena replied as she went through Slater's desk.

"Well I think the phrase 'He knew too much.' applies here." Rose replied. "Did you find anything?"

The two then heard a sound and found Slater's wife Alice. She was crying over the loss of her lover. Rose comforted her for a few minutes before she went into the kitchen to talk to Elena.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"How do you think?" Rose quipped. "But she's not crying over her Slater. She only married him to see if he would turn her."

Elena went to see her.

"You look familiar." Alice remarked. "Did you know Slater?"

"No, but he may have met my very great grandmother who looks just like me named Katherine." Elena answered. "We wanted to go through Slater's contacts to see if we could find Klaus."

"Slater didn't have a way to contact Klaus." Alice responded. "He tried to contact Rebekah which is probably the closest link to Klaus but got no response, so he settled for Elijah."

"Do you know his password?" Elena asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked angrily.

"What if I got Rose to turn you?" Elena bargained.

That got her interested and led Alice to open his computer.

"It's clean." Alice stated. "Elijah probably wiped it out. Luckily Slater was one of those guys who backs up everything."

"His password is Kristen Stewart." Alice explained. "Slater was a huge Twi-Hard, which explains why he was dating me. That's actually where we met. Needless to say I was excited when I found out he was the real deal."

"We should talk to this guy." Elena suggested, noting numerous emails from a guy named Cody. "Tell him to tell Klaus that the doppelganger is ready to surrender."

She left the room and Rose followed.

"Are you mad?" Rose asked before she looked at Elena's face. "You're not lying."

"I will gladly give myself up to protect everyone else." Elena declared.

"Cody is on his way." Alice stated.

That was when Damon entered, looking pissed that Elena had gone off behind his back.

Back in Mystic Falls, Jill, Stefan, and Bonnie went to the tomb to try to get the moonstone. They ended up bungling the attempt and that left Stefan stuck in the tomb with Katherine. Katherine looked pleased at this result.

Jill went home and found Anna was there watching TV.

"I never understood how this CSI crap made it on the air." Anna commented. "So how did the mission go? Did you get the moonstone?"

"No and we lost Stefan…he's stuck inside of the tomb with Katherine." Jill explained. "So did Damon ever bring Elena home?"

"Nope, they're still gone." Anna answered. "I don't think anything bad is going to happen to her."

Damon went and compelled Alice and he went to take the two girls home before two vampires and Cody showed up.

"We're here for the doppelganger." One of them said. Elena tried to go with them, but Damon held her back.

"You are not going anywhere if I have to break both of your legs." Damon told his girlfriend.

Suddenly, Cody fell over dead and behind him stood Elijah.

Rose took that as an opportunity to get the hell out of there.

"How is it that you're immune to stakes?" Damon asked. "Do I have to use a ribeye to kill you?"

"Who are you?" Elijah asked the vampires.

"Who are you?" One of them mimicked.

"I'm Elijah." The Original replied.

"We were going to bring her to you." Vampire #1 said. "You know for Klaus. Klaus would want to see her because she's the doppelganger."

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No." The vampire responded.

"You've been very helpful." He told them before he reached into their chests and ripped out their hearts.

Damon looked at him ready to fight, but instead Elijah just darted away leaving the two of them utterly and completely confused.

Damon took her home and she came across Jill, who looked about as pissed as Damon did.

"You told me that you were looking for a way to kill Klaus." The younger Gilbert remarked. "You didn't say that you were looking to turn yourself in."

"I just thought, why prolong the inevitable?" Elena replied.

"No, we should prolong it." Jill argued. "Maybe if we wait for Klaus to come here, we'll have found a way a kill him by then. Or even if we do not, I at least deserve a chance to tell you goodbye before he kills you."

At Elijah's place, Jonas walked in to talk to him.

"Where's Luca?" Elijah asked.

"He's resting." Jonas said. "Apparently Caroline explained to the process of channeling to the Bennett witch."

"I had another run in with Damon Salvatore." Elijah explained.

"Is he still living?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, I don't think hurting him would win me any points with Elena." Elijah remarked.

After Elena was in bed and both the door and window were locked, Jill went outside to talk to Damon.

"Thanks for bringing her home." She told him.

"Well it was stupid of her to want to give herself up." Damon replied. "What I don't understand is why Elijah killed the vamps and then left."

"I don't get that either." Jill replied. "Also I'm not at Elena for lying to me and going to find Klaus on her own."

"She doesn't have to die." Damon responded. "We can save her."

"What if we can't?" Jill asked. "What if we try and only gets us all killed. Real life doesn't always have a happy end. This isn't like _Twilight _where none of the good guys get killed. You waited 145 years for Katherine look where that got you. If Elena, wants to sacrifice herself to save us, you should let her. I've already seen Klaus kill me in a dream. I do not want it to happen in real life."

"I'd let him kill me before I let him do that to you." Damon replied.

"And what good would that do, Damon?" Jill asked, before she headed inside. "What good would that do?"

Alice woke up in the middle of the night to a knock at the door. She opened it and found Klaus on the other side.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Alice told him as he entered. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well I heard that the doppelganger was here." Klaus replied. "Did she say where she came from?"

"I'll tell you after you turn me." She negotiated. He bit in his wrist and held it in front of her mouth. Before he gave it to her, he snapped her neck.

"I don't negotiate." He said to her corpse.

Yeah, Klaus is that bad. Stefan is locked in the tomb and everything else is rather depressing. Please don't forget to review.


	10. By The Light of the Moon

Jill sat in her room with Bonnie who had the moonstone. Stefan had got it from Katherine and thrown it out where Bonnie recovered it.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jill asked. "If you do this spell and Klaus finds out, well you know what will happen."

"He won't find out." Bonnie argued.

"Everyone needs to stop trying to find a way to save Elena and start trying to find a way to kill Klaus. What part of he's the most powerful vampire in the world does no one understand. I'm taking this stone. No one is touching it. Just find a way to get Stefan out of the tomb."

She walked put the stone in her purse. She would have to find a better hiding place for it later. Maybe she could keep it in the safe deposit box in the bank. She and Elena were the only ones who had access to it after all.

After leaving the bank, she went to the tomb with Damon to check on Stefan. She felt kind of responsible after all.

"So I see Bonnie got the moonstone." Stefan announced.

"You really would have better off leaving it in there." Jill told him. "We are not depowering it so Klaus can kill all of us."

"Wow one of you actually has a brain." Katherine commented.

"Zip it, Bitch." Damon remarked. "I can't get through to her. She's so stubborn."

"Compulsion might work." Katherine said. "If you could get that bracelet off that is."

"Nope I'm still drinking vervain." Jill explained. "But we brought you some things."

"I don't want anything because I'd have to share them with her." Stefan responded. "Just keep Elena safe and away from Elijah and Klaus."

"Elijah had a chance to take Elena and didn't." Jill told him. "I'm not sure what he wants from her, but we shouldn't worry about him now."

At the Lockwood house, Tyler grabbed his stuff for basketball practice. Even though he wouldn't be able to play in the opener, he still wanted to be ready for the second game. He went to go out the door and opened it to find a blonde woman.

"Jules?" Tyler responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Mason." She replied as his mom also appeared at the door.

"Mason's back in Florida." Mayor Lockwood told her. "He told us he was going there."

"I can assure that he's not." Jules stated. "I looked all over for him."

Tyler stepped outside and away from his mother. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that Mason was dead or who killed him.

"Did you really have to come here?" Tyler asked her. "It's bad enough that you nearly screwed everything up."

"Tonight's a full moon, Tyler." Jules pointed. "I want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid and I was hoping that you would be interested in round two."

"I have a girlfriend, Jules." Tyler explained. "I happen to love her."

"We'll see how that goes." Jules stated.

"Well I'm going to meet her and I have everything under control." Tyler spat. "So you should just get out of town because I don't want you here."

He met Jill at the Grill.

"So my mom is starting to question Mason's disappearance." He told her, before she could kiss him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Jules is here." Tyler remarked. That caused her to twitch. "She told my mom that he never made it back to Florida and now she's contacted Sheriff Forbes."

"Well this is not something that we need." Jill commented. "We need to get ready. You know we could do some kinky things with these chains."

After a somewhat unusual session of lovemaking, Jill left with him chained up and naked. In most cases, it would rude to do such a thing but it was a rare case that it wasn't.

She met Ric and Caroline at the Grill. Her training sessions hadn't really been happening lately with all of the drama that had been going on and she also didn't see the point of trying to learn to fight unkillable vampires. She took a seat at the table and sighed. Damon was also going to meet them while Bonnie kept Elena from running to Elijah.

"So Tyler's all locked up." She stated.

"Your hair is all messy." Caroline commented. "Just what were you doing in that cellar?"

Jill only smiled.

"Okay well I've lost my appetite." Ric remarked.

"I actually need to meet Luca." Caroline added as they both went out the door. Why were they both so freaked? It's not like having sex with a werewolf turns you into a werewolf. She would know by then.

It was then that Damon walked in and sat down at the table.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"Apparently they were spooked over what I did with Tyler." Jill explained. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your permission to have sex."

Damon looked over as Jules entered. "I think that's the she wolf, but we need to make sure." He commented. "How good are you at pretending to be drunk?"

"So I can drink but I can't have sex?" She teased.

Caroline went to see Luca. He seemed to be alone at the moment.

"Hey." She greeted him. "I just thought I'd stop by. I'm sorry about telling Bonnie about the channeling thing. Can I come in?"

"I trust you." He said as she entered and began to look around.

"So, one thing that I wonder is why you're interested in me and not Bonnie." Caroline stated. "I mean you two have more in common."

"Well call me cliché but I'm a sucker for blondes." He chuckled. "So how long have known Jill exactly?"

"Well…all our lives really considering that we were both born here." She answered after some thinking about it. "But we really didn't start hanging out until about two years ago. Why are you interested in this?"

"I'm just curious." Luca responded. "But I think it's really great that she stood by you even after you were turned."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Caroline asked randomly. He shook his head. "That's good because I'm quite the chef."

Back at the Grill, Jill stumbled a little over toward Jules. She giggled before she took a seat.

"I stood sit down." She said. "That way I won't fall over and stuff."

"Just how old are you?" Jules asked.

"I'm totally 21." Jill giggled. "Or I will be in a few years. I forgot how many it was exactly. You know I've never seen you before. I just got back from this really cool thing with my boyfriend and it was awesome."

"How did you get so much to drink?" Jules asked.

"Oh I'm like friends with the bus boy over there." She whispered pointing to Matt. "But it's a secret and he could get fried for giving it to me."

"So what's your name?" Jill slurred.

"Jules." The werewolf answered.

"I'm sorry, is my little sister bothering you?" Damon asked he appeared. "Jill, what did I tell you about drinking?"

"Not to…but I did it anyway." The human girl laughed.

"She's your little sister?" Jules asked skeptically.

"Well technically, she's my girlfriend's sister, but we're so close and she looks me to like her big brother." He replied. Jill would be upset if she didn't have to keep up the charade. "I'm sure she has a friend that can get her home."

Anna showed up, who they had called at the last moment. She helped get Jill out. Once they were outside, they noticed they were face to face with Elijah.

"Hello, Jillian, Annabelle." He greeted them. "I think it is time that we talked about something face-to-face."

"Look, if you're here to kill me…" Jill told him before he cut her off.

"I'm not." He interrupted. "I understand the values of family and won't hold it against you. What I was wondering was if you're interested in making a deal with me. Alone that is. _Annabelle, I'll make sure that she gets home safe. Why don't you head out and get inside somewhere?"_

Anna nodded and mindlessly walked away.

"Did you just compel her?" Jill asked in fear.

Back in the bar, Jules seemed to avoiding her drink that Jill had slipped wolfsbane in. Damon took notice of this and was worried.

"You know, you've picked the wrong night to mess with me." Jules pointed out. "I know want you are and I have a feeling you know what I am. So do you have a death wish?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon feigned.

"Well do you know what happens when a werewolf bites a vampire?" Jules asked.

In the alley, Elijah began to speak.

"I know this is a bit of an inconvenience, but it seems that we both want the same thing." Elijah stated. "I mean your family no harm. As a matter of fact, I want to keep you and Elena's friends safe from Klaus."

"Why did you kill those vampires who wanted to take her to him?" Jill questioned.

"I didn't want her to be taken." He answered. "My brother is the most feared of the Originals, but those are afraid of him really just want his approval. I don't want word getting out that the doppelganger exists because then everyone of them will be after her."

"But don't you want that?" She asked.

"I don't want the curse broken." Elijah explained.

"What is it that you want then?" Jill asked him in exasperation.

"Klaus only trusts those in his immediate circle." The Original told her.

"Like you?" She stated.

"No, as a matter of fact we've fallen on hard times over the past few centuries." Elijah said.

"So you're saying you have no idea where he is." She declared. "You want to use Elena to draw him out."

"Precisely." He stated. "What I need from you is to tell your sister about this and to stay in Mystic Falls until he gets here."

"So what's the deal?" She asked.

"Elena stays put and stops trying to fight and once Klaus gets here, I will make sure that you and all of her other loved ones don't get killed. I'll even kill him for you." Elijah proposed as he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"How do you plan on protecting us?" She questioned.

"Well I have a pair of witches like your sort-of friend Bonnie." He replied. "So do we have a deal?"

"On one condition." She remarked as she stated her problem.

"Yes I can do that." He responded.

Damon went home after his situation with Jules didn't go as planned. He noticed someone was there.

"Why are you still here?" He asked. "Stefan's is the tomb."

"I want to apologize." Rose stated. "I'm sorry about leaving like that. I was just so terrified after seeing what he did to Trevor. I also didn't know that she wanted to give herself up like that."

Damon then the sound of glass breaking and both went to investigate it. They found themselves face-to-face with a wolf, presumably Jules. She leaped at Damon and Rose leaped in the way. Jules bit into her, but didn't kill her because Damon stabbed with a sword. She quickly ran away after being wounded.

"This isn't good." He stated. "Wait it's healing."

"I thought it was fatal." Rose said in confusion.

In the tomb, Stefan sat while Katherine talked.

"I do love you, Stefan." She told him.

"Is anyone in there?" Elijah asked. The two of them walked to the doorway and looked at him in fear. "Stefan, your release has been requested by a Miss Jillian Gilbert. We managed to reach a deal. I've had my witch undo the seal. Come."

Stefan walked out of the tomb and Katherine tried to follow behind him, but Elijah stopped her at the doorway.

"Your incarceration is still being upheld." Elijah replied. "_You will stay in the tomb unless I tell you to leave. Klaus will want to exactly where you are."_

"I will stay in the tomb." Katherine droned. Stefan looked shocked.

From there, Stefan went to see Jill to find out what she had said to Elijah.

"Why did Elijah let me out of the tomb?" He asked as he entered through her window.

"Because it was part of the deal that I made with him." Jill replied.

"How could you make a deal with him?" Stefan asked in shock. "He can't be trusted."

"Well he told me that he would not only kill Klaus, but he would also keep all of us safe." Jill countered. "It's better than messing with the moonstone and having Klaus kill us."

"I don't know if I can agree with this." He told her.

"The deal has been made, Stefan." She replied.

He left and went home to find Rose in his bed.

"I had a crazy night." Rose replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." He told her.

"Look Stefan, I'm not blind." Rose stated. "I can't be with you because I know you love Jill, but I can help you while you wait for her."

Stefan smiled and started to undress her, only to notice her shoulder which looked infected.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The werewolf bite…" She told him in aghast.

Looks like Rose is toast. Also Jill made the deal instead of Elena. And she also had some 50 Shades action with Tyler. So please don't forget to review.


	11. The Descent of Daddy Issues

Jules woke up naked in the forest. She walked a few hundred feet and found some campers that she had apparently killed. She stole some clothes and then proceeded to light them on fire…or she would have if a deputy didn't arrive. She played the victim card to draw suspicion away from her. She then proceeded to beat the deputy to death was a piece of firewood.

At the Salvatore house, Elena decided that she wanted to see her boyfriend before schooled started.

"Damon." She called as she surveyed his room. "Are you here? Let me guess, you are standing right behind me."

"You know me well." Damon commented. "So what pleasure do I owe this visit to?"

She quickly started to make out with him. After they were done, he spoke.

"So did your sister tell you about the deal that she made with Suit Man?" He asked.

"I probably would have made the same deal." Elena admitted. "If Elijah has a way to kill Klaus, we should take it."

"But there is also the simple fact that he is Klaus's brother." Damon pointed out. "I really don't think that we can trust him. But there is a piece of news that you should know."

"What?" She asked in concern.

"Wolf girl came in last night and attacked me. Rose was bitten." He explained.

"So she's dead?" Elena questioned.

"Not yet…we think it's a gradual thing rather than instant." Damon told her.

Across town at the Gilbert house, Stefan was visiting Jill.

"Why is it that no one uses the door anymore?" She asked rhetorically.

"I still don't like this deal that you made." Stefan commented.

"Well it's been made and Elijah said that as long as we play by his rules, we'll be safe." Jill explained. "It's done."

"I don't like his rules." Stefan replied. "I have an idea as to how we can find Klaus."

"Well I hope it's better than the moonstone idea." She pointed out. "What is it?"

"Your mom." He stated. "I have her email address…"

"Wait, you've had a way to contact my mom and didn't tell me?" She asked angrily.

"We haven't spoken recently." He said. "I mostly used it over the summer and I sent her a message after all of the tomb vampires were killed. She has been traveling recently and maybe she can give us some answers and I'm sure that you'll be glad to see her again."

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't make a deal with him." He argued.

"Do you want some of this?" Jill asked as she took a sip from her vervain water. "We probably don't want you getting compelled by Elijah or Klaus."

Stefan took a sip and choked as it went down, but it did go down.

"I better get a chance to see her." Jill warned him.

At the Salvatore house, Damon was busy taking care of Rose. He was upset because Stefan was the one having sex with her.

"I was born in 1450." Rose stated. "That makes me 560 years old. I lived long enough. I can die."

Damon offered her some blood.

"If you keep being so dramatic, I'll kill you to put me out of your misery." Damon commented.

"Please do." She begged. "I don't want to suffer."

"We don't even know if this legend is true." Damon pointed out.

"How does it look?" Rose asked.

"You know I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. It looks worse." He responded as he started to leave the room.

"Please kill me now!" She shouted. "Just kill me now so I don't have to…"

Before she could finish she noticed Jill had stuck a stake through her heart.

"We might have been able to cure her." Damon stated, noticing she was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"Damon, don't kid yourself." She told him. "I came to get Elena to take her to the Booster Squad Barbecue."

"She should be done with the shower by now." Damon told her as Elena walked down the stairs.

"It's time to go." Jill told her sister.

"Jill, I don't know if I'm up to going to the barbecue." Elena remarked.

"Come on, this deal means that we have a chance to do something fun without having to worry about a vampire attack." Jill urged. "You can even bring him if he behaves."

"I think I'll join Stefan." Damon replied.

At the barbecue, Caroline, also dressed in uniform went over to see Luca.

"So why exactly does your dad have all those books?" She asked.

"Well a lot of witch families have died out." Luca explained. "He wanted to make sure that the spells of our family are not lost. He kind of considers all witches family in a way."

"Well then that explains why you're not with Bonnie." She joked. He didn't laugh. "Sorry, lame attempt at being funny."

At that time, Matt walked over.

"Hey, Care, can we talk?" He requested.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed.

"I'll see you around." Luca told her as he exited.

"That was nothing." Caroline stated. "Luca and I are just friends."

"I believe you." Matt responded. "You're a lot of things, Care, but you're not a liar. You're always straight with me. Now I want to be straight with you. I think we got some wires crossed and I don't really like what's going on between us."

He then suddenly kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds before she pushed him away.

"You can't do that." She said before you walked away. "I…uh…need to check on the cashbox."

She walked away leaving him confused.

Jill, meanwhile, went to talk to Tyler, who was wearing his basketball jersey.

"So, how did everything go?" She asked him.

"Good." Tyler answered. "Though, I heard that Jules attacked someone."

"Yeah, a werewolf bites cause a fatal infection." Jill explained. "I put her out of her misery because she asked me to. Well not me specifically, but she asked to be killed. Anyway, we should get something to eat."

Inside of the school after the meal had started, Caroline was taking out some trash when Matt found her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She countered.

"I kissed you." He pointed out.

"I know. I was there." She reminded him.

"Then why did you run away?" He asked.

"You caught me off-guard. What did you expect?" She questioned.

"Not that." He answered.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Well tell you felt about it or something." He replied.

"Okay I feel like I love you." She improvised. She had no idea if she still did.

"If you love me, why can't you be with me?" He inquired. "What are you hiding? If you love me, you'll tell me."

Before she answered, she got the distraction that she needed and quickly made her exit.

She went home to find Luca sitting on her doorstep.

"I heard things were kind of rough with Matt." He told her.

"I don't know what I want." She replied.

"What about this?" Luca asked before he kissed her and she kissed back shortly.

"You can't do that." She told him. "Everybody needs to stop kissing me."

She then went inside of her house and Luca looked confused.

After the barbecue, Tyler met Jules at the Grill.

"Thank you for coming." She told him.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Mason was killed by Damon Salvatore." She replied.

"I already knew that." Tyler responded. "He tried to kill my girlfriend."

"Well, there are more of us coming to rid this town of vampires and if you're not with us, you're against us and we'll kill you too."

Stefan pulled into a Waffle House in Blacksburg. It was late and he went to a table. He sat across Miranda.

"Thanks for meeting me." He said.

"So why is it you want to locate Klaus?" Miranda asked.

"Do you know about the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?" Stefan asked.

"I heard some sources say that the curse does exist but they're not sure it involves vampires and werewolves." Miranda answered.

"Klaus wants to sacrifice Elena to break the curse." He explained.

"I would want to save her, though I'm not sure I can. But you're not doing this for Elena." She stated. "No your face suggests that you doing it for someone else. Jill, maybe? You love her, don't you?"

Stefan didn't respond.

"The best way I've heard to contact Klaus is through his sister Rebekah." Miranda explained.

"Someone has already tried that and couldn't get through." Stefan told her.

"Well I can't help then." Miranda explained. "You know, I always thought you'd fall for Elena."

"I did but that didn't work out." He told her.

In the morning, Jill woke up to find John in the kitchen. She was once again in her cheerleading uniform because there was a basketball game.

"I thought Stefan told you to get out of town and never come back." She told him. "What reason could you possibly for coming back here?"

"I'm here to protect Elena." John explained.

"Get in line." Elena remarked as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay what the hell are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"I am just going to come out and say it." John replied. "I am Elena's biological father."

John left the room and Jenna looked absolutely confused.

"What?" She asked.

In the woods, Jules went out to an RV.

"Brady, it's good to see you." She said before she gave him a kiss. "I know this seems like a lot but they killed Mason."

That night, Caroline ran into Matt just after sundown.

"Hey." He stated. "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm not avoiding you." She lied.

"Yeah, you are." He replied. "Can we talk later? Maybe after I get done with work?"

"Okay I'll be there around closing." She told him.

"See you there." He promised as he walked away.

Caroline went to her car, but before she could open the door, she was stopped by Jules. After a confrontation, she was shot pointblank in the forehead. \

She awoke she didn't know how much later, but she was knew that she in searing pain from the wooden bullet in her head. She pulled it out and the wound began to heal, before she realized that she was in a cage. She then noticed Brady sitting outside.

"I have a lot more bullets." He told her. "Here's another one."

Jill was at the game, she had no idea where Caroline was. She suddenly noticed her phone was vibrating. It was Caroline. Anna had just come back from looking but hadn't found her.

"Caroline, where are you?" She asked into the phone. "The game is just about to start."

"Caroline is with me." Jules replied. "One more willingly than the other. So how badly do you want to keep her alive? You can bring your boyfriend to me."

"Where is she?" Jill asked angrily.

"She's with me." Jules reiterated. "Here's some proof."

Brady shot Caroline again and she cried out in pain.

"You hurt her again and you're dead." Jill warned her.

"I hurt her again and she's dead." Jules threatened. "Bring Tyler to me at Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes before I kill her."'

Jill went to get Tyler. She told the coach that they found Mason's body and the two of them were off with Anna in the backseat.

"I'll call Damon. You call Stefan." Anna replied. "Just to let you know, I've never killed a werewolf before."

"You really want to kill her?" Tyler asked. "There's a problem with that. She's not alone."

The three of them arrived in the woods by the RV.

"You know this is pretty low of you." Jill told Jules. "You kidnap my best friend because you want to steal my boyfriend."

"Tyler belongs with one of his own kind." Jules argued. "You know I have no intention of setting free or letting you or your vampire friend leave alive."

"Well there's one of you and three of us." Damon remarked as he and Stefan appeared. "Plus we have a trained hunter that could probably kill you as well. Last I checked, it's not a full moon and you're outnumbered."

"I don't think so." Jules responded. She whistled and suddenly several people came out of the woods.

"I guess she wasn't lying." Tyler replied.

"Now give me Tyler." Jules ordered.

"I don't want to be with you." Tyler said. "Now let Caroline free and get out of here. I don't want to be with you."

"Alright boys." Jules stated. "Kill them all then."

That led to a battle. Damon pulled one heart out, Stefan grabbed the one with a flamethrower from behind, Anna took an axe that she found and beheaded one and Jill staked one through the heart. That still left about ten of them.

Tyler went inside the RV and saw Caroline.

"Are you really willing to betray your own kind?" Jules asked him from behind. "You do this and every werewolf in the country will want you dead."'

"Tyler let me out." Caroline begged.

"Go ahead let her out." Jules taunted.

After some thought, he let out.

Jules went outside to find Damon fighting Brady and shot him before she held Caroline against the vehicle with the gun to her back. Tyler noticed that the others were holding onto Jill, Damon, Stefan and Anna.

"Tyler, you have to stop her!" Jill yelled. He didn't.

Suddenly, all of the wolves, except Tyler, grabbed their heads in pain. They all fell to the ground. Jill looked around and noticed Jonas seemed to be casting a spell.

"Elijah made a promise to Jill." The doctor stated. "I'm here to see that it's upheld. Now you need to get out of here."

Jill shot Tyler a look of disappointment as she walked with Anna and Caroline. She left before she could get in the car.

Jonas looked to Tyler. "Tell your friends that when they wake up, they need to get out of town." He replied.

The two girls took Caroline home.

"Your mom isn't home, is she?" Jill asked.

"No." Caroline answered. "I'm okay. I can take it from here.

"Caroline, if you want to cry, it's okay." Anna told her. "They tortured you. You have to pretend. We're here for you if you want."

"I'm fine really." Caroline argued.

"Caroline, I was almost raped and Anna was turned into a vampire against her will and has a sire that made her do horrible things." Jill responded.

"And nearly burned alive." Anna added.

"The point is we get what you're going through." Jill responded. "We went to help you and we're both spending the night."

In the Salvatore Boarding House, John knocked on the door.

"I know we might not agree on most issues, but we both will do whatever it takes to protect Elena." John replied as Damon let him in the house.

"I agree with that." Damon replied.

"I come bearing gifts." John remarked as he unwrapped a cloth revealing a dagger and a bottle of ash.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"This is how you kill an Original." John replied. "This ash is from a white oak tree. You stick the dagger into their heart and they die."

At the Forbes house, Tyler knocked on the door. Jill answered it.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked.

"She's in the shower." Jill answered. "How could you just stand there and watch?"

"I didn't know what to do." Tyler replied. "I couldn't do that."

"So I risk my life to save my best friend and you just sit and watch." She stated. "What kind of man are you?"

"I couldn't kill one of my own kind, Jill." Tyler argued.

"Well maybe Jules is right." Jill cried. "Maybe you do belong with her."

"Jill, I love you." He told her.

"And I love my friends." She countered. "Something tells me that the love I feel is greater than yours."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's too late to apologize." She told him. "This relationship is over. You know, I always heard that dogs are loyal. I guess that isn't true."

She then slammed the door in his face.

So if you guessed that was going to lead to Jill and Tyler breaking up, you were right. Also while Anna didn't say much, she did do something pretty badass. Now what's going to happen, especially since they realizes that Jonas and Luca are working for Elijah. That might cause an issue for him and Caroline. Don't forget to review.


	12. Crying Wolf

Brady and Jules went through the forest and threw their fallen comrades' bodies on the fire. Another werewolf named Stevie came out of the forest.

"Tell her." Brady instructed him.

"When Tyler said that Mason was here for the moonstone, something clicked." Stevie stated. "Mason was working with that vampire Kathy to break the sun and moon curse. Now there's a witch. They're putting everything in place to break the curse."

"We can't let them do that even if we have to kill every vampire in this town." Brady replied as Jules looked at him nervously. "Are you with me?"

Jill was woken up to the sound of her phone ringing. She had been sharing Caroline's bed with the blonde and Anna.

"Hello?" She answered. Caroline whined, wanting to go back to bed. She crawled out of the room.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked.

"It was great except for the part where Tyler showed up." Jill explained, closing the door so the vampires could sleep. "Long story short, we're broken up."

"I'm sorry." Stefan told her. "I know you were really mad at him for what happened last night. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Blacksburg with me today."

"I'm not really looking to apply to Virginia Tech." Jill responded.

"I was hoping that you would want to see your mom there." Stefan responded.

"Yes." She replied. "It's too bad that Elena can't come with."

At the Salvatore house, Damon let Ric in. It was one of the few nights where Elena didn't stay over and he was glad that she didn't because of John's visit. He actually hadn't told her about anything last night.

"John Gilbert gave me something to kill Elijah." He said as he took out the dagger. "He said that you have to dip the dagger in this ash."

"Do we really need to kill Elijah?" Ric asked. "I mean he did save all of your asses last night."

"Well I'm not sure about if it even works." Damon admitted. "So what are you plans today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Jenna and I were supposed to go to the Gilbert lake house in Blacksburg but we both got roped into hosting Elijah and the Historical Society."

"Well you probably wouldn't want to go there anyway." Damon remarked.

"Why?" The teacher asked.

"Let's just say that it's kind of occupied at this time." Damon replied.

"Miranda lives there." Ric concluded. "Yeah, I don't think Jenna should see her vampire sister right now. So don't tell me that you're going to kill Elijah at the tea party."

"No I want to know his plan before I kill him." Damon responded.

As Jill prepared for her trip, Caroline and Anna met with Bonnie. The latter two were finally starting to get along.

"So what's this plan you have?" Anna asked.

"Caroline is going to help me ask Luca about Elijah." Bonnie replied.

"I am?" Caroline asked in surprise. "How am I going to do that? I don't think he'll just tell me."

"Who said that he'll have a choice?" Bonnie responded.

"Isn't it kind of hypocritical for you to want to mind control someone when you're a victim of yourself?" Anna asked.

"I need to this." Bonnie argued. Anna sighed and got up to the bathroom. On her way she collided with someone. It caused the glass he was carrying to fall, but luckily she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I guess there was no harm done." Anna said to him. "I'm Anna."

"I'm Tom, the new bartender." He introduced, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Anyway, I need to get to work. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Across the restaurant, Caroline noticed Matt. They looked at each other for a second before he looked away. He was mad at her for backing out of their meeting.

"Just tell him what happened." Bonnie told her.

"I don't think that I should tell him that I was almost killed by werewolves." Caroline stated. "I don't think he would believe me."

"Just tell him that Jill needed you for something." Bonnie suggested.

Tyler walked into the woods to the RV to find Jules.

"You're still here." He commented. "That guy said you needed to get out of here."

"We need you to help find the moonstone." Brady told him.

"I know where it is." Tyler replied. "But I can't get it for you."

"Why not?" Brady asked.

"Jill has it." Tyler told them. "And we broke up last night."

"Then sneak into her house and steal it." Jules suggested.

"It's not in her house." Tyler replied. "I don't think doing this would win any points with her. I'm not going to help you."

Jill was busy packing for her weekend getaway and Elena was helping her.

"You know I'm jealous of you right now." Elena remarked. "Tell Mom that I miss her."

"I will, but you can help Damon spy on Elijah." Jill suggested. "I mean maybe we can figure out how he plans on killing Klaus."

Once she was done packing, Stefan took her out to his car and they were on their way. She received a few texts from Caroline but there wasn't a big deal.

"She's going to Mountain Lake in Blacksburg." Tyler told the other wolves. "Her family has a house there."

"Then let's go get the moonstone." Brady replied.

After driving several hours, they arrived at the lake.

"So you're going to have to invite me in." Stefan told her. "Your mom got there before the deed was transferred."

"Okay." She agreed as she knocked on the door. Miranda answered it and Jill gave her a hug.

"You didn't say that you were coming." Miranda remarked.

"Well it was a spontaneous thing and I needed to get away from Tyler because we broke up last night." Jill explained to her mother. "Stefan, would you like to come in?"

Stefan entered and the two of them looked around the place.

"So, I would have to make a room for you two. There are only two bed rooms and I'm using one. Can I trust the two of you?" Miranda questioned.

"Mom…" Jill replied in embarrassment.

"I also don't have any food." Miranda added. "I'd have to get some. There is blood in the fridge if you want any Stefan."

At the Historical Society, Damon and Elena went and Damon was formally introduced to Elijah.

At the Grille, Caroline was over to Luca with two things of coffee while Bonnie watched from a table and Anna from the bar.

"I come bearing coffee." Caroline said.

"So you're talking to me now?" Luca asked.

"Well I am really grateful to your dad saving me and my friends." She responded as Luca took a sip.

"Had I known it was all it took, I would have saved you myself." Luca joked. He suddenly felt woozy and collapsed and the three girls took him to Bonnie's house.

At the lake, Jill stood outside wrapped in a blanket and stared at the water. Miranda was at the store. Stefan came out to see her.

"So you don't still have a crush on me, do you?" Jill asked.

"No." Stefan lied calmly.

"That's good because I wouldn't want things to ever become weird between us." She told him. "I mean after what happened with Tyler, I don't know if we could ever be friends again."

She then sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well being here really makes me miss my dad." She admitted. "I mean it's great that Mom's here, but I miss him."

"Well at least you know that your dad died a hero." Stefan told her. "He valued Elena's safety over his own."

After the party, Damon went into a room with Elijah to talk.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" He asked.

"I want to know what you're doing here." Damon replied.

"Why don't you just worry about protecting Elena?" Elijah suggested.

Damon grabbed him by the neck but the Original got out of the grasp very easily.

"Young vampires are so arrogant." He commented before he stabbed a pencil into Damon's neck. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect."

At Bonnie's house, she laid Luca down on a pillow as she prepared the spell. Caroline and Anna set up some candles.

"I still don't like this." Anna commented.

At the lake house, Jill began to look around, eventually coming across a room with vampire hunting equipment. It was at that time Miranda returned and saw where she was.

"We weren't exactly tolerant of vampires." Miranda stated. "I keep this stuff here in case I get any unwanted visitors. If you need any of it, feel free. We were going to tell you and Elena at some point, but then the accident happened."

At Bonnie's house, Luca was in trance and Bonnie prepared to ask him questions.

"Why are you working with Elijah?" She asked.

"Klaus." Luca answered. "We both want him dead."

"Why do you want him dead?" Caroline asked.

"He kidnapped my sister." Luca droned.

"How do you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable." Luca responded. "Elena has to die."

That night, Miranda went to get some firewood since she was the host. Stefan went to get some blankets.

Brady entered the shed and shot him with a wooden bullet.

Jill was shivering a little. She could sure use a blanket while her mother was getting the wood. "Stefan, I could really use one of those blankets."

She noticed the current moment seemed eerily like a horror movie. She grabbed a stake and went outside. Brady tried to grab her but stabbed the stake into him, unfortunately not in his heart. She then began to run up the stairs after Brady broke down the door. He chased her through the house, eventually coming outside where Miranda ripped his heart out.

"No one threatens my daughter." She stated.

Jill then noticed Stefan…and Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I brought him here." Tyler admitted. "I didn't know that he wanted to kill Elena. I just don't want this anymore. I think I'm going to leave…for good this time."

The rest of the wolves were in the Salvatore house, torturing Damon after having killed Ric. They wanted to see if he knew where the moonstone was. That was when Elijah showed up with it. He ended up killing all of them, except Jules who had run off. He then broke the chains away from Damon.

"Like I said, no harm will come to Elena's loved ones." Elijah stated. "I would appreciate a thank you now."

After all of that was finished and Ric revived, Damon received word from Caroline, who then called Jill.

"So wait, Elijah wants to kill Elena?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Damon answered simply.

"Damn it, I never should trusted that bastard." She replied. "I guess our weekend getaway is going to have to end early."

"No let us take care of this." Damon responded. "You two kids have some fun.

"I wish I had paid more attention to his words." Jill stated. "He never promised to protect Elena. So what did she say about it?"

"I haven't told her yet." Damon admitted. "I was about to go there now."

When Tyler got back to Mystic Falls, he met Jules, who had apparently survived. Together, the two of them drove away.

At the Grille, Anna went by because Caroline sent her to spy on Matt. It was there that she noticed Tom.

"So I have a message that you need to tell your friends." Tom told her.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"The whole Curse of the Sun and the Moon is a sham." Tom explained. "It does exist but it wasn't cast by a shaman."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked nervously, wondering how he even knew about or knew her.

"After your friends came to Duke, I did some digging and found out that it was cast by a witch in the 11th century." Tom responded. "It also doesn't have anything to do with werewolves turning during a full moon or vampires walking during the day."

"What is it then?" Anna questioned in confusion.

"It's a curse that was placed on Klaus." Tom told her. "I don't know what it entails but he wants to break it."

Looks like that they half of the curse but not what it means. Plus this chapter has the returns of Tom and Miranda. Miranda even did something completely awesome. Another thing that needs to be said is you don't need to a countdown of episodes until Klaus because I am going to cut some or merge some. Anyway don't forget to review.


	13. The Dinner Party

Jill was in the lake house reading one of the diaries while Stefan was out fishing. She was reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's old journals. She was a little shocked to find that he was attacked by Stefan.

"Mom, have you seen these?" She asked.

"Yes." Miranda replied. "Things do get boring here at times. I don't think you should be afraid. Stefan seems to have his bloodlust under control."

"I already helped him get over that." Jill responded. "And he has been drinking blood. So do you know anything about the Originals that we could possibly use to kill Klaus?"

"No, I've told Stefan this." Miranda replied.

Stefan was looking his catch. He didn't drink from the fish because he frankly found fish blood disgusting. It was too cold. He phone rang and he received a call from Damon.

"It's time to deal with Elijah." Damon told him.

"You need to be careful that you don't get yourself killed." Stefan warned him. "He's very crafty and much stronger than you."

"I've got a dagger." Damon remarked.

"How do you know that even works and John's just not trying to get you killed?" Stefan asked. "Since when do you trust him?"

"I know Stefan." Damon replied. "I've become you. I have a murder to plan. Gotta run."

Stefan went inside and Miranda began to prepare the fish.

"So I take it you learned to cook after turning?" Jill asked. She looked to Stefan. "My dad always did the cooking."

"Well like I said, I got bored and decided to use my time for something constructive." Miranda explained.

In Mystic Falls, Jenna was giving Elijah a tour of the old parts of town. He didn't really care that much, but it helped with his cover. He did debunk the story of the founding of the town.

At the Grill, Caroline and Bonnie went over the previous night when Luca showed up. He looked pissed.

"Well here comes trouble." Caroline commented.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Luca demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie replied.

"Don't play dumb." He responded. "I know cast a spell on me. One minute I'm playing, and the next I wake up in a bathroom stall. What did you do to me?"

"We just played some pool." Caroline lied.

Before Damon went to see Elijah, he went to see Elena. He couldn't help but notice that Anna was already there, talking to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I was telling Elena that that Tom guy from Duke told me that the Curse of the Sun and the Moon is a curse on Klaus." Anna explained.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.

"Nobody knows." Elena admitted. "But it wouldn't allow you to walk in the daylight without your ring."

"Well that's good because I don't want you to die." Damon remarked.

"That's not something that is up to you." Elena argued. "It's my life and I will live it how I want to live it."

"You're not living it." Damon argued. "You're not even 18. You haven't lived your life and now you want to throw it all away."

"I sense that hot sex will be coming soon and that's my cue to leave." Anna said.

In Blacksburg, Jill showed Stefan the journal.

"We were angry at the founding families." He admitted. "It was mostly over them killing Katherine. I didn't know about his ring. When I first became a vampire, I was a lot like Damon was when he first got here. Actually, I was probably worse than Damon ever has been if you believe that."

"Well you're better now." She assured him.

At the Grill, Damon, Elena and Ric were sitting and discussing the trek Ric had with Elijah and Jenna.

"Did you find anything out?" Damon asked.

"Nope, Elijah is very secretive." Ric replied. "He's really selling this writer angle."

At that time, Elijah walked over with Jenna.

"Hey Elijah, would you like to come over to my house for a dinner party?" Damon asked. Both Elena and Ric were completely confused by what he was doing.

"I would be honored." Elijah stated. "Just tell me when it is and I'll be there."

"Tonight." Damon answered. "At 7:00."

After leaving the Grill, Elena took some of Elena's clothes and a bottle to Katherine. There he was able to confirm that the dagger worked on Originals, much to her chagrin.

At the lake house, Jill was sitting and reading some more of the journals.

"You know the one thing I never really liked about this place was how we don't have a TV out here." She admitted.

"Well I could tell you more about my life." He suggested. "The reason no one seemed to notice what I was doing was the Civil War was still going on. I went to camps to get blood and there I met Lexi. She helped me fix my blood problems."

"So we should probably head back soon." Jill stated. "I want to go to school in the morning. Just because you and Elena never do anymore doesn't mean I'm going to skip."

"We should." He agreed. "But Damon is throwing a dinner party and you should probably shower before we go there."

"162 years old and you've never learned manners." Jill joked. "You're never supposed to tell a woman that she smells bad. That has to be Etiquette 101."

After she showered and dried off. Jill gave her mom a hug and she and Stefan left. She was currently wearing a dark blue dress with a belt. It didn't really hold it up, it was just a style thing.

They were the last ones to arrive. They couldn't help but be surprised at the fact that Uncle John was also there.

After they were all seated at the table, Jenna was the first to speak.

"So Damon, not to bruise your ego, but Elijah tells me that your family is not founder of this town." She stated.

"That sounds like an interesting story." Damon remarked. "Do tell."

"Well studies show that there may have been Vikings that came down here." Elijah explained. "These ones apparently were glory hounds like Leif Ericson and kept their finds relatively quiet."

"I thought Vikings only settled in colder places." John commented.

"Well I think they may have actually non-Viking Scandinavians." Elijah clarified.

"So what happened to them?" Jill asked.

"To my knowledge, they all just left." Elijah replied.

"Damon, would you mind if we spoke in private?" Jill asked.

The two went up to Damon's room and the vampire closed the door.

"I hope that you're not trying to use that dagger to kill Elijah tonight." She stated.

"No, of course not." He lied.

"Well I hope you know that if you do it will kill you." She told him.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"The old Gilbert journals say it will bring death to any demon that wields it." Jill explained.

"Okay, so you use it." He suggested as he handed it to her.

"You know killing Elijah really doesn't have any effect on Klaus." She pointed out. "Elijah wasn't just going to call Klaus. He said that they don't speak anymore. Besides, I think Klaus is the only one who can conduct the sacrifice since the curse is on him."

"This is true." Elijah replied from the doorway. The two of them looked at him in surprise. "So I take it that you want to know what the Curse of the Sun and the Moon really is."

"Why do you want to kill Elena?" Damon asked.

"I'll get to that after I tell you the rest of the story." Elijah replied. "Though, I won't tell you here. As a matter of fact, I won't tell you Damon at all because I don't trust those who conspire to murder me. Jillian, meet me at Fell's Church tonight alone."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Damon replied.

"My, my, so protective Damon." Elijah commented. "I am a man of my word and she will not be harmed. I also promise that I won't compel her not to tell you."

"Okay I'll do it." She agreed. "Tonight we will meet at Fell's Church."

Meanwhile, Bonnie was preparing a spell.

"Just what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can locate Klaus to see if he's anywhere near here." Bonnie replied.

"Can you locate someone that you've never met and that you don't even know what he looks like?" Caroline asked.

"We're about to find out." Bonnie said.

"You know this seems like a bad idea." Caroline admitted. "I mean don't you think that Luca's dad would have done this spell if they could."

"I don't believe that Elijah has no idea where Klaus is." Bonnie responded as she lit the candles.

"But you needed Jill's blood to locate Elena." Caroline pointed out. "Wouldn't you need like Elijah's blood to locate Klaus? Bonnie, can you hear me?"

She seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"I saw him." Bonnie stated. "But I don't know where he is. I think he has another witch masking his location."

Late that night, Jill went alone to see Elijah.

"I'm here and no one is with me." She announced.

"Give me your phone just to make sure." He ordered. She handed over her cellphone and called the Salvatore house and sure enough, both Stefan and Damon were there. He handed it back to her. "You may record whatever I say if you want. I don't see why you couldn't just tell it to people."

"I'm listening." She stated.

"Let's start at the beginning." Elijah declared. "It was around the turn of the first millennium. My family had just lost a child to the plague and my father decided to move us here. At this time, my family consisted of my father, mother, my brother Finn, and myself."

"So you were the Scandinavians that you were talking about." Jill deduced. "You family settled here."

"Yes, that is true." He confirmed. "Now are you through interrupting?"

"Sorry." She apologized.

"When we got here, like most places in this country, it was already settled by natives. Though, these weren't your typical natives. These were werewolves. My mother had an affair with one of them, unbeknownst to my father."

"So Klaus is a werewolf?" Jill asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Elijah answered. "At the same time, he is a vampire. However, his werewolf side was suppressed by a spell."

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon." She replied. "So the sacrifice will unlock his werewolf side."

"Yes, though immediately after it is completed, he will be weak and able to be killed." Elijah explained. "It is the only way that I know to kill him."

"What I don't understand is why you want to kill him." She stated.

"Like you, I have a strong love for my family." He told her. "Klaus has killed all of them."

"The biggest problem with this is the sacrifice." Jill remarked. "You never told me that you planned on executing it."

"If you want to kill me, go ahead." He declared. "I will warn you that there would be no one to protect you or your friends from Klaus if you do."

"We'll use the dagger to kill Klaus." She stated as she looked at it.

"That won't work." Elijah replied. "For one, you would have to leave the dagger inside of me to keep me dead. You see the dagger doesn't exactly kill an Original but rather put them in a state of suspended animation as long as it remains inside. However, once the sacrifice is performed, Klaus will be lifted of all his Original powers for brief few minutes. Of course his age will make it so only I can kill him."

"Tell me one more thing." She declared, looking him eye to eye. "What are all of the parameters required to perform the sacrifice?"

"Well for starters it has to be a full moon." Elijah stated. "You need a witch, and the moonstone. Then Klaus must kill a werewolf, a vampire, and the doppelganger in that order."

"But all of the werewolves left town." She pointed out.

"You know because of the deal that we made, I am unable to harm Tyler." He responded. "However, there was a reason I didn't go after the female werewolf."

"And what about the vampire?" She asked.

"Locked inside of a tomb." He stated. "As a matter of fact, I have a plan that will even allow your sister to survive the sacrifice."

Elsewhere, Klaus was sitting in a room when his witch Maddox walked into the room.

"The reverse tracking spell worked." Maddox stated.

"Excellent." Klaus replied. "Where did the signal come from? I imagine the doppelganger is nearby."

"The signal came from Mystic Falls." Maddox replied

So, this story will be following a different route as the show. As a result both The House Guest and Know Thy Enemy will be skipped. The events of the episodes will not happen, meaning the Martins will not be killed and also Alaric will not be possessed by Klaus. Caroline probably still tell Matt that's a vampire though. Please don't forget to review.


	14. The Last Dance

Over the past few days, a number of interesting, but mildly harmless things happened in Mystic Falls. Matt found that Caroline was a vampire and Jenna found out about vampires in general. Matt, however, asked Caroline to erase his memory, but what she didn't know was that he had taken vervain and was working with Sheriff Forbes to see if Caroline was a vampire like she suspected. The two were currently planning their next move.

Klaus on the other hand was delaying his moves for a few days. He couldn't do the sacrifice until the full moon and he needed to make sure that everything was in place. He also needed to make sure that he could get a werewolf and a vampire to sacrifice. Right now was time to plan. He needed a subject. He didn't want to make his presence known yet. He did however want to make someone pay a debt owed to him. He went underneath the tomb in Fell's Church.

"Hello Katerina." He greeted her.

"Klaus." She replied.

"Are you going to come to the doorway or do I need to go inside and drag you out?" The Original asked as she walked out. "I see you've been in there for a while. I doubt you have any vervain in your system. So now step out of the tomb."

Katherine walked out and stood in front of him.

"Now you are going to do exactly as I stay." Klaus compelled. "You are going to watch over your granddaughter for me and make sure that she doesn't kill herself before the ritual."

"I understand." Katherine stated.

At the Salvatore house, Elena was with Jill as the former was signing a deed to the house. Damon and Stefan were standing outside.

"There we go." Elena replied as she finished. "Now I'm the only one who can invite anyone in here."

"So do you really think that we can trust Elijah?" Damon asked his brother outside.

"Well Klaus killed the rest of their family so I would assume so." Stefan replied.

The lawyer walked out and the brothers tried to walk in, only to be stopped at the door.

"Okay maybe you should have been inside." Elena remarked. "Would you two like to come in?"

The two sisters then grabbed their things.

"Hey where are going?" Stefan asked.

"To school." Jill answered. "You should probably get your things."

"We can't protect you out there." Stefan pointed out.

"Well there happens to be a new substitute World History teacher that can if Klaus shows his face." Jill replied. "Mr. Elijah Smith."

"Okay I have to admit that's a good idea." Damon said. "I don't know why I never thought to go undercover as a substitute teacher."

"Because you're dating a student." Elena pointed out before she kissed him.

After arriving school, Jill went to her locker. She then noticed a sign for the 60s dance.

"Ah, the 60s." Elijah stated. "A time of the Beatles, Woodstock and civil rights."

"Must you sneak up on me?" Jill asked. "Anyway, why does it matter to you?"

"I will be chaperoning the dance, along with Dr. Martin." Elijah replied. "We can't have my brother showing and kidnapping your sister, now can we?"

The warning bell then rang.

"Well that seems to be the bell." Elijah responded. "You happen to be in my first class."

Jill sighed and walked to her first period Study Hall class.

"Hello class." Elijah replied. "I don't know what your normal teacher does but I will be setting my own rules. This of course is a time for studying and doing homework, but you may read and you may listen to music. However, if it's loud enough that I can hear it, I will confiscate it."

Jill began to read from another Gilbert Journal. It wasn't long before she saw Elijah rip the headphones out of a guy's ears.

"You know having it that loud will cause you to go deaf." Elijah told the student.

After school, Jill was decorating with Caroline. There seemed to be a renewed interest in her relationship with Matt. She, of course, didn't know about the deal of that she was working with the sheriff.

"Hi." She told him before the two of them kissed. "What was that for?"

"Just practicing for tonight." Matt responded nervously before they kissed again. "So I found a suit. Do you still want me to be JFK?"

"Yeah and I will be doing Jackie." Caroline responded. "I know I look more like Marilyn but that's a little too scandalous."

Jill went inside to find Stefan. She found Anna first.

"So Tom is going to the dance with me." She stated. "He's going to dress as John Lennon."

"I guess that would make you Yoko Ono." Jill replied with a smiled. "I'm not going to dress as a celebrity. I'm going to be a generic 60s girl."

"What's Stefan going to do?" The vampire asked.

"How should I know?" Jill asked, blushing.

"Well you are going together aren't you?" Anna questioned. At that time, the human noticed Stefan and walked over to him.

"So we have a problem." Stefan remarked. "This girl said that Klaus is going to be at the dance tonight."

"Well Elijah and Dr. Martin will be there too." Jill replied. "And I know what he looks like, so he won't be able to be incognito."

"But he compelled somebody at the school." Stefan argued. "We need to be careful."

"We will be." Jill told him. "So I don't suppose you have any more of Katherine's old clothes that look 60s, do you?"

"No, but I do have some of old clothes of the other Salvatores of the past. There was a Willa Salvatore that was a teenager in the 60s and about your size." He explained.

Jill ended up dressing in a blue dress with a yellow cardigan over it. Stefan just wore a suit. Girls' fashion was much more important in the 60s. She just hoped that she would never see him with a disco look.

"Well I can't say that you don't look hot." She admitted. "I hope we can get at least one dance since it is a dance after all."

"I think you want to dance with me." He replied smugly.

"Anytime you two." Damon replied as he stood in the doorway with Elena. He was dressed normal and she was wearing a hippie dress. "So Klaus is has curly blonde hair, right."

"Damon, he could have changed his hair since the 1490s." Jill pointed out. "I know his face. If I see him, I'll text you. Plus Elijah will be there."

The four of them soon walked into the dance. Damon hated 60s fashion, but didn't say it aloud. Jill thought it kind of looked like a Scooby Doo cartoon. There actually was a group dressed like the Mystery Inc. gang.

Eventually, Jill came across Caroline who was rocking the classic Jackie Kennedy and Anna was wearing all white and sunglasses

"Wow, you're not wearing black." She joked.

"Yeah I know." Anna replied with a smile. "It feels weird. It's not like I've ever worn another color or anything."

"Well I've never seen you wearing it." Jill argued.

Suddenly a girl named took the stage and the microphone. She was on the decorating committee.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad you're all here." Dana remarked. "I have a shout out for Elena from Klaus.

"I don't see him." Elijah told them as he and Jonas walked over. "Jonas doesn't sense him either."

"He could have put himself in another body." Jonas declared. "We have to keep watch."

Jill went to the bathroom, hoping she would not run into Klaus on the way. She stepped out and saw Matt standing outside of it.

"You look nice tonight, Jillian." Matt told her. "You know by trying not to stand out, you actually are one of the best dressed here."

"I don't think you should tell Caroline that." She told him.

"Right, wouldn't want her to get jealous." He replied. "Well I'll see you later, Jillian."

It wasn't until after he left that she noticed something was off. Matt was calling her by her full name. He never called her by her full name. He was the first to call her Jill.

Jill went out to the dance floor and joined Stefan. The two began to dance while _A Groovy Kind of Love _by the Mindbenders was playing. She leaned into him and not soon after, Matt requested _I Saw Her Standing There_ by the Beatles.

"Is it just me or is Matt acting kind of strange to you?" She asked as the two of them began swing.

"Well you know him better than I do." Stefan pointed out. "But maybe you should try to talk to him a little more."

She made her across the dance floor and over to him. He was dancing with Caroline and she looked pretty happy. Jill wished that she didn't have to cut in.

"Excuse me, Care, do you mind if I talk to Matt for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Caroline replied as she walked over to get some punch. Jill began to dance with Matt.

"So you and Caroline are going to give it another go, right?" She asked

"Yeah." He replied. "I hope it works out this time. I don't even really remember why we broke up."

That was because he never really knew and he been compelled to forget about her being a vampire.

"So are you feeling okay?" She inquired. "You haven't acted like this since that time that Tanner made you run a hundred laps."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Mr. Tanner: the old football coach and history teacher that got killed by a mountain lion." She reminded him.

"Oh right." Matt said. "You know I don't really like the 60s. I prefer the 20s."

"I'm gonna go and get some punch." She replied, having realized what was wrong. He let her go and she walked over to Damon. She grabbed his hand and walked with him out into the hall. "We have a big problem. Klaus is in Matt's body."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Damon asked. "If he's in the QB's body, he's definitely up to something."

"Where's Elena?" Jill asked.

"Damn it…he said that he wanted to talk to her in the parking lot." Damon responded. He grabbed her hand and rushed the two of them out there.

Matt was standing outside and she was unconscious.

"Oh thank God you guys are here." Klaus replied. "She passed out, help me get her in my car and I'll take her to the hospital."

"I'm not letting you touch my sister, Klaus." Jill spat at him. "Why are you in Matt's body?"

"I wasn't quite ready to show you my face yet." Klaus responded. "Speaking of faces, I'm glad that I get to see the face of Yoana Petrova again."

"You killed her." Jill told him.

"Yes, but only because she was Katerina's sister." Klaus replied. "But now you're here."

Suddenly, Klaus was knocked to ground by Elijah.

"Honestly, Brother, I thought you would be above things like this." Elijah remarked.

"Go ahead and kill this body." Klaus taunted. "I'll just find another one."

"You see I think I'd rather put you back in your own." Elijah stated as Jonas came out and cast a spell. Klaus began to grab Matt's head before he passed out. "He should be back to normal now."

Jill woke Matt up. "Matt?" She asked.

"Jill, what's going on?" He replied.

"Tell me something that Matt knows." She demanded. "That only I know and maybe Elena."

"You walked in on me and Elena having…" He responded.

"Okay he's Matt." Jill cut him off.

Elijah then tried to compel him.

"He's on vervain." The Original replied. Luckily Jonas was able to make him forget the events of the night. "I would expect to see my brother for real next time. I trust you'll get Elena home."

Damon nodded his head and took Elena back to the boarding house. Jill walked back inside and noticed it was the last dance. She walked over to Stefan.

"We got Klaus out of Matt's body." She remarked. "I think he was testing us."

"Well I think it would be for us to celebrate this small victory." Stefan said as they danced close to the original version of _Unchained Melody. _

"Sounds good to me." Jill replied. She knew what she wanted to do. She leaned in and kissed him.

In Klaus's room, the Original was back in his own body.

"It looks like your attempt to use Matt went as well as mine did." Katherine replied.

"I'll admit they did catch me off guard a little bit." Klaus told her. "I didn't expect my brother to have a witch of his own, but it doesn't surprise me. "Greta, could you please come out here?"

A young woman stepped out and walked into the room.

"How can I serve you, Master?" She asked him. She didn't seem like she was under any sort of compulsion or mind control at all.

"I need you to go back to your family." He told her. "And kill them."

So it was Matt that got possessed by Klaus. It actually brings him into the story. And Jill kissed Stefan. Finally Klaus wants Greta to kill the Jonas and Luca. How will this unfold? You need to review to find out.


	15. Klaus

Jill was once again meeting with Elijah to see if he could tell her anything else about Klaus.

"So when did you start hating Klaus?" Jill asked curiously.

"It goes back to 1492." Elijah explained. "That was when I first met Katerina. I was smitten with her because she looked just like Tatia Petrova."

"She must have been the Original Petrova." Jill commented.

"Indeed." Elijah stated. "You already know Katerina was the first Petrova doppelganger. I wanted to save her."

"But she didn't want to be saved." Jill responded. "She didn't trust you. It seems like she really doesn't trust anyone."

"Well my brother is very…vindictive." Elijah said. "On top of that, he's very powerful. If he were to unlock his werewolf side, he'd be nigh invincible."

"But the only way to kill him is to let him, isn't it?" Jill asked as Elijah nodded. "I really hope that you know what you're doing."

Suddenly Elijah's phone began to ring. It was Jonas.

"Was is it, Jonas?" He asked in slight annoyance.

"Greta's back!" Jonas replied in glee.

"Can she lead us to Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Jonas responded. "I think she may have been compelled not to tell us."

In Klaus's apartment, he looked over to Katherine after Maddox left.

"So why are you doing the sacrifice here?" Katherine asked.

"I have to." Klaus told her. "The sacrifice must be performed in the birthplace of the doppelganger. Even though Isobel Fleming didn't live here, Elena Gilbert was still born here."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine admitted.

"You didn't stay around long enough for me to tell you." The Original replied. "But I found your hometown and killed everyone you loved, including your beautiful sister."

"I know you didn't kill my daughter." Katherine pointed out. "Why?"

"Because I knew another doppelganger would have to descend from you." Klaus explained. "If I killed her, I would never be able to break this curse. And after break the curse, I will claim what's mine."

"Jill's not going to love a man who murdered her sister." Katherine pointed out. "Why her anyway? Why didn't you ever love me?"

"Because unlike Elijah, I don't like to dwell on the past." Klaus declared. "I may have loved Tatia, but I knew you weren't her. To me, you were only just a tool to break this wretched curse. Now you're not evil good for that."

"You're not going to sacrifice me?" Katherine asked in shock.

"It's been too long for me to let you die like that, Katerina." He told her. "I want you to suffer a long time for all of the years that you ran from me."

After her meeting with Elijah, Jill returned to the Salvatore house. Stefan was there to greet her.

"Why did you leave before I woke up?" He asked.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't like where I was going." Jill responded. "I went to see Elijah to see if he had any more information about Klaus."

"Did he?" Stefan asked.

"I couldn't get much because apparently Greta Martin is back in town." Jill answered. "I still haven't seen this potion that he has to make sure Elena lives through the sacrifice."

"Do you think he's bluffing?" Stefan asked.

"No, because he was in love with Katherine and wanted to save her. I think he wants the same for Elena."

"There is another problem, though." Stefan pointed out. "The potion notwithstanding, how can the sacrifice even be performed without a werewolf?"

"Well Elijah said that he wanted to use Katherine and Jules, though we don't know where Katherine is right now." Jill explained. "Elijah won't let Klaus use one of you."

Caroline was out with Luca and Greta. She was also wondering if she could get any information from Greta about Klaus.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Luca asked.

"No, I think he just let me go." Greta replied.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Greta replied. "Do you want to come with me around back so we can talk alone, Luca?"

Luca walked out back with his sister. After a few minutes, Caroline was concerned that when they didn't come back. She went out back to find Luca dead and Greta holding a gun. Caroline looked at her in horror, before she grabbed her head and fell to the ground. From there, she took her brother's body. Phase one of her plan had been completed.

Jill and Anna found Caroline not that long after.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"You're never going to believe this." Caroline replied. "Greta killed Luca. I think she may be working with Klaus."

"What?" Jill asked in shock. "We have to tell Jonas this."

At that time, they heard the sound of a fire engine going by. Elijah then appeared by them.

"We have a problem." He stated.

"It's Greta." Caroline replied.

"I know." Elijah responded. "She killed both her brother and her father. That will make things much more difficult for it."

"Will everything still work?" Jill asked.

"I don't need a witch to spell it. I've been saving this potion for over 500 years." Elijah responded.

"500 years?" All three girls asked.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned.

"I don't even know if I can be sure that it still works." Jill told him. "I wasn't expecting some 500 year-old brew to be your only plan to save Elena."

"Well there are other ways." Elijah remarked. "If the potion were to not work, there is a failsafe. I'm sure you all know what happens when a person dies with vampire blood in their system."

"I need to go talk to Elena about this." Jill replied.

That led to Jill going to the Salvatore House. Needless to say, the brothers were not impressed when they learned what she told him.

"So our only way to save Elena to rely on some old potion that may not even work?" Damon asked. "I knew we couldn't trust that guy."

"At least he's trying to save me." Elena argued.

"What if there was another way to kill Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"There aren't any that I know of." Jill stated. "We don't even have the Martins anymore to help us with that."

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"Because Greta killed both of them." Jill told them. "We think that she might be working with Klaus."

"Well if he compelled her, only Elijah could break the compulsion." Elena responded. "She's probably back with Klaus by now."

At that moment, Greta made her way back into Klaus's apartment with a wicked smile on her face.

"It is done." Greta replied. "They're dead."

"Good girl." Klaus congratulated her. He then looked to Katherine. "You know people are much better off when they do what I say. Did you know that Elijah apparently had some sort of potion to bring you back to life after the sacrifice? It probably wouldn't work now, but if you just let us do it, your family wouldn't have died the horrible deaths that they did. I wouldn't be surprised if you would still be alive today, but you wasted your chance and now you're just a toy to amuse me."

Back at the boarding house, the group was thinking of possible plans. Jill didn't want to bring up the vampire thing, because she really didn't want Elena to be a vampire.

"Do you think Bonnie could possibly help us?" Elena suggested. "Maybe she can learn some kind of resurrection spell or something."

"She can't even light a fire without passing out." Damon reminded them. " I really don't think that we should count on Witchy any more than we should count on Elijah. I say we find to prevent this sacrifice from happening which is something that we should have been doing this whole time."

"What part of Klaus will kill us all do you not understand?" Jill asked him.

"Then we'll find a way to kill Klaus." Damon remarked. Jill just sighed and went upstairs. Stefan followed her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just really want to find a way to save Elena." Jill told him with tears in her eyes. "I want to trust Elijah, but I don't know if he can be counted on. I'm really sorry that you had to see me like this."

"Well, I'm not." Stefan told her. "It's okay to cry. You love your sister and you don't want her to die. If there was a similar situation that somehow involved Damon, I would probably feel the same way."

"You know that's another reason that I don't know if I can trust Elijah." She responded. "I mean Elijah may say that he hates Klaus, but they're still family."

"I think the part where Elijah killed the rest of the family weakens their bond." Stefan countered. "I mean other than Zach, Damon has generally left the rest of our family unharmed. From what I'm getting, Klaus killed the rest of the Originals for no apparent reason."

"I know I never say this but, I'm scared, Stefan." Jill wept. "I can't lose Elena. I just can't."

He kissed her under the eyes.

"I promise you that we'll find some way to keep her alive." He told her. "Even if we have to let the sacrifice happen, we'll find some way to revive her."

"I want find out some more." She stated. "I want to find out the rest of what Elijah knows."

"I'm not going to stop you." Stefan told her. "But there is one thing that I want to say before you go. I love you."

She kissed him one more time.

"I don't know if what I'm feeling is love but I do want to be with you. I just can't right now." She replied.

She then went to meet Elijah once again. It wouldn't be in the Martins' apartment because Greta had burned that down with Jonas inside. It was outside of the Grill.

"So what happened when your father found out that Klaus was not his son?" Jill asked.

"He went and killed my mother's lover and his entire family." Elijah explained. "It was then that the war between werewolves and vampires started. Klaus doesn't realize that even when the last sacrifice was going to occur, I planned to kill him. I could not and cannot let him become that powerful. On top of that, he wants to sire his own bloodline and build his own race. It wouldn't be just a danger to vampires, but to humans, werewolves, and witches as well. That is why the cursed was placed on him."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to kill him?" Jill asked him.

"Yes, I know that I will be able to. He's normally stronger than me but I will have the edge when he is in transition." Elijah told her.

"Do you know if your potion will work?" She questioned.

"No, but I will find an alternative if it does not." Elijah explained. "If all else fails, you can always turn her into a vampire."

"I really hope that it doesn't come to that." Jill stated. "I have to get home."

Jill went home to grab a few things. There was a car in the driveway. Jenna was supposed to be staying on campus, so she doubted that it was her. She suspected that it was John's. She walked inside and noticed a strange smell. She couldn't quite detect what it was.

"I'm home!" She called. "John?"

She walked into the kitchen and gasped as she saw John's body with a knife sticking out of his chest. There was a letter attached to it. She started to read it.

_Dear Elena,  
This is a preview of what will happen if you don't give yourself up for the sacrifice. I didn't come inside to kill your father, but I had someone else take care of it. I hope that there aren't any problems and no more blood has to spilled.  
Sincerely  
Klaus  
_

Well it looks like John won't be sacrificing himself to save Elena, but she will not die in the sacrifice. Everything is building up. That is why I am telling you now that the next three chapters will all be posted on consecutive days, meaning that the conclusion to this story will be on Friday barring any setbacks. I promise the ending will blow your mind. So please, don't forget to review.


	16. The Last Day

Jill woke up in Stefan's bed. They had slept together, but hadn't had sex. There really wasn't time for that, even if she wanted to. She knew that it was a full moon and the sacrifice was supposed to happen that night.

"Tonight is the night." Elijah replied as he walked in the room. Everyone soon went to the parlor. "The werewolf should be back in town as I compelled her that way. So the first thing Klaus will do is break the spell on the moonstone and then he will sacrifice a vampire and a werewolf before he sacrifices you."

"Which gives us a few hours to find a way to save her." Damon pointed out.

"Bonnie will be coming here shortly." Elena replied. "She said that she found a spell."

"And what do we do if the spell doesn't work?" Damon questioned.

"Then I guess I'll be dead." Elena stated.

"Like hell you will." Damon replied as he got up and bit into his wrist before he fed his blood into her mouth. She looked horrified. "This way, if all else fails, I know you'll be back."

That was the thing that Jill specifically did not want to happen. Both she and Stefan gave him dirty looks. He didn't say anything and just left. He also suspected that Klaus and his witches would be surveying the town and was able to find Katherine. He wasn't able to get inside, but was able to slip her some vervain.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, since you're probably just going to be sacrificed anyway." Damon remarked.

"Klaus said that doesn't want to sacrifice me." Katherine explained. "He told me that would be too quick a death. He wants me to suffer apparently for all of the years I ran from him."

"Well this will make it so you can escape at some point." Damon told her.

Just minutes later, Jules pulled Mystic Falls with Tyler.

"What are we doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, this is your home." Jules said. "You need to be here."

"But, tonight is a full moon." He reminded her. "Does it have to be tonight?"

"Yes it does." Jules droned. "It has to be tonight."

Tyler looked at her, not having any idea what was going on. All that he knew was that it was a bad idea for the two of them to back on that specific night. He didn't know how right he was.

"You should probably get home." Jules told him.

"Are you gonna drive me?" Tyler asked.

"No." Jules answered as she opened the door.

Back at the Boarding House, Damon stood outside with Stefan, strongly opposed to Elena's decision to let the sacrifice happen. Elena was inside with Elijah while Jill had gone out.

"Well here goes." Elena said, before she downed the elixir.

Jill went to meet Caroline and Anna at the Grill. Even with everything that was going to happen, she still needed to eat. Caroline was looking forward to seeing Matt as well. She had gotten there first. She appeared behind Matt.

"Don't sneak up me." Matt told her.

"Sorry." Caroline replied with a laugh. "I just need a get table for me, Jill, and Anna."

"I can do that." Matt responded as the other two girls walked in. He took them to a table.

"So you're actually going to go through with this?" Anna asked.

"We have to." Jill responded. "He already killed Uncle John, which I'm glad he chose over somebody else, but I don't want him to go after somebody else like you two."

Bonnie then arrived at the house.

"I've got the spell." She stated.

"Are you sure that it will bring me back to life?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

"And you're sure that you can perform it?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Bonnie repeated. Elena gave her a hug before she went upstairs to see Damon. That left Bonnie with Stefan and Elijah.

"So just what kind of spell is this?" Elijah asked.

"It's a life-force transfer spell." Bonnie explained.

"But won't that kill you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, it will." Bonnie confirmed. "But I am willing to give my life to save her. Whatever you do, don't let her know because she won't want me to go through with it."

Tyler was making his way home. He reached the doorstep when he noticed Maddox was standing there.

"Who are you?" The werewolf asked.

"I am a delivery man." Maddox replied.

"Well I don't see a package." Tyler declared.

"That's because you are the package." Maddox told him. Tyler looked confused before he started to have an enormous headache and fell to the ground.

The girls had finished lunch and were walking back to the boarding house. Suddenly, Greta walked out of the alley. Caroline charged at her, Greta stuck a vervain dart in her. Anna and Jill tried to help her, but they felt that a wall was blocking their path. The witch took Caroline.

"We have to go to the house and get help." Jill stated.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea, Girls." A voice remarked. They looked behind them and saw Klaus.

"Klaus." They both remarked.

"Well I see you know who I am." The Original responded. "Might I say, Jillian, you sure you look beautiful this afternoon. I am so glad to finally meet you."

"Go to hell." Jill spat.

"I would prefer not doing so." Klaus responded. "But I don't want either of you interfering with my sacrifice. I've got the werewolf too. He conveniently just came back to town today."

"Tyler?" Jill asked in shock.

"Yes, that is him." Klaus confirmed. "Well I will see after tonight."

He darted away.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"Tyler and I both have an app that lets us always know where the other is." Jill explained. "We got it when we were still dating. I should be able to use it to find where Klaus is keeping him and Caroline, But I want you to go to the Boarding House."

"I want to help." Anna replied.

"Anna, please. I'm calling Stefan." She replied.

"I'm older than him, but if you really want him then fine." Anna agreed. "By the way, that app thing is really creepy."

Tyler and Caroline both woke up around the safe time. They were currently chained up in the tomb.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked as she tried to break her chains. She was still weak from the vervain, and couldn't do so.

"I think that Klaus wants to sacrifice us." Tyler stated. "I knew it was a bad idea to come back. There is one thing that I want to know. How's Jill?"

"She's with Stefan now." Caroline explained. "It took a little while."

"Well I guess since I'm going to die, I hope he takes good care of her." Tyler replied.

"We can't think like that." Caroline argued.

Jill and Stefan went out to the woods. It was where the app had told her he was. He hoped it wasn't just his phone and Tyler was there as well. Maddox then walked out.

"So you want to save the blonde and the wolf." He replied. "You're going to have to go through me."

Stefan then charged at him, Maddox predictably used his powers to give the vampire an aneurysm. That was just what he wanted as Jill snuck up behind and stabbed him with a stake through the heart.

The two then headed down to the cellar to find Caroline and Tyler chained up.

"You found us!" Caroline beamed. "How?"

"Remember that app that we both downloaded?" She asked Tyler as Stefan and broke Caroline's chains. "That is how I found you."

"You need to lock yourself up as quickly as possible." Stefan instructed Tyler as he broke the chains

At that time, Maddox's phone which Stefan had grabbed started to ring. It was Klaus. Stefan answered it

"Maddox, where the bloody hell are you? I'm about to go for the doppelganger." Klaus remarked.

"Maddox is dead." Stefan deadpanned. "And the werewolf and vampire you planned on using are off limits. I guess that really messes with your plan, doesn't it?"

"I have waited one thousand for this." Klaus told him. "Do you honestly think that I don't have reserves? I've already got another werewolf and just another vampire and as you know, I've another witch. The show will go on as planned."

The four of them then started to walk out into the woods. They passed Maddox's dead body as Tyler suddenly fell to the ground. The moon was out.

"Fuck, we don't have much time." Jill swore. At that time, Matt appeared holding a gun. He fired, hitting Stefan in the shoulder.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Caroline said as dashed over and broke the gun in half. "I take it you know but this really isn't the time for this now."

"It's starting." Tyler winced as Jill pulled the bullet out of Stefan.

"We need to get out of here." Stefan told them.

Klaus appeared outside of the Salvatore house. Damon tried to hold Elena back, but she walked outside anyway.

"I'm following you." Damon told her.

"He'll kill you." Elena replied.

"Only if he tries to stop me." Klaus argued. "If he wants to watch his girlfriend die, then by all means, he is welcome to come along."

"Let's go." Elena replied. "I have one last request. Promise me that you won't hurt any of my friends and family after the sacrifice is finished."

"I think I can live up to that." Klaus stated. "We have a deal as long the ritual takes place."

Elena gave Damon a kiss.

"I love you." She told him.

"So do I." Damon reciprocated.

In the woods, they continued to walk with Tyler following behind. He was trying to hold back but it wasn't working. It didn't take him long before he fully transformed.

"Tyler?" Jill asked as she walked up close. He pounced on her and scratched her across the abdomen, causing a deep wound. Stefan pushed her off and Tyler bit into him, BUT he broke free. Jill was losing a lot of blood.

"Run!" Stefan told them. He grabbed Jill in his arms and Caroline pulled Matt and the four of them managed to get away. "Take her to the cellar. It should keep him out. I'm going to go pay Klaus a visit."

Once inside the cellar, Caroline bit into her wrist and fed Jill some blood which caused the wounds to heal. She started to take some deep breaths. She looked around and noticed that Stefan wasn't there.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked the two of them.

"He went to talk to Klaus." Caroline replied.

Klaus was in his apartment making the last preparations when Stefan opened the door.

"You know I think you're bluffing about having a backup plan." He remarked.

"See for yourself." Klaus remarked as he threw his phone at Stefan. There was a video of Jules writhing in pain. "Just wait until you see the vampire that I have. Like I said, I've waited a thousand for this and I wasn't going to let anyone mess it up. Katerina, make sure that he doesn't go anywhere. I have a sacrifice to tend to."

Klaus broke Stefan's neck. He knew it would hold him off long enough so he could finish.

He was woken up a little bit later by Katherine.

"Why am I still here?" He asked. "I thought he'd want me."

"He can't have you." Katherine explained. "For that matter, neither can I. Your blood is tainted, Stefan. You can't be used in the sacrifice."

"Then who is the vampire that he was talking about?" Stefan asked.

"You really wouldn't like the answer if I told you." Katherine replied. "I had to do it so he wouldn't know that I was on vervain. I had to get her out"

"Who are you talking about?" Stefan asked in confusion.

Elena was being dragged in the woods to the spot of the sacrifice by Greta.

"You don't have to drag me." Elena told her. "I can walk on my own."

"As far as I know you'll run away as soon as I let you go." Greta replied.

"Why did you kill your family?" Elena asked. "All they wanted was to save you."

"I didn't need to be saved." Greta told her. "I was willing working with Klaus. It's best to choose the winning side."

"I can't see anything." Elena commented.

Greta lit the area up and Elena saw what appeared to be Jenna's dead body. She shook her a few times before Jenna suddenly awoke.

"She's not dead." Greta explained. "She's in transition."

Klaus then arrived with a cart carrying Jules.

"I think it's about time we started." He said.

So it was Stefan that was the one that was bitten, but not after Jill was attacked. The sacrifice is about to happen. There are only two chapters left before the shocking conclusion. So don't forget to review.


	17. The Sun Also Rises

Klaus arrived with a cart carrying Jules at the site of the ritual

"I think it's about time we started." He said.

Inside the cellar, Tyler was pounding against the door.

"Tyler, I know that you're in there." Jill replied.

He didn't seem to listen. At that time, Caroline threw one of the wooden bullets from Matt's gun at him and that seemed to work.

"We need to get out of here before he heals." Caroline replied. "Let's go."

She grabbed both Jill and Matt and pulled the three of them out. They then took shelter inside of the Lockwood house.

Stefan was with Katherine as she looked over a bite.

"So you're just gonna die?" Katherine asked.

"Unless you know of a cure." Stefan replied as she shook her head. He then got up to leave.

"So you're just going to leave without telling me goodbye?" She asked.

"You don't deserve it." Stefan remarked.

"I had to turn Jenna." She argued. "Klaus would have killed me if I didn't."

"So both Elena and Jill's aunt dies and so do I even after we kill Klaus." He stated. "It seems like you're the only one who wins. I hope you're happy."

At the ritual site, Elena was with Jenna, who was in pain.

"It's time to complete the transition." Klaus stated.

"What's that mean?" Jenna asked.

"Do you remember how a person becomes a vampire?" Elena asked. "How did this happen?"

"You were with me and then it was a blur." Jenna replied. "Damn…it was Katherine, wasn't it?"

At that time, Greta cut her wrist and fed her blood into Jenna's mouth. She then created a circle of fire around Elena. Elena tried to get out going over it, but she couldn't move at all. She was trapped inside of it.

Klaus let Jules out and apparently Greta had some kind of spell in place that prevented her from turning into a wolf. Greta then formed circles of fire around the two of them as well.

Damon and Alaric were currently with Elijah as they waited for the ritual to start.

"So how long does it take to break the spell on the stone?" He asked.

"About 15 minutes." Elijah explained. "But I can't attack until after Elena is dead. He will be vulnerable during the transformation."

At that time, Damon's phone began to ring. It was Stefan. The younger vampire answered it.

"What's up, little brother?" Damon asked.

"Klaus has turned Jenna." Stefan explained. He didn't want to tell Damon about the bite at that time.

Anna was with Bonnie at the Boarding House.

"So how does this spell work?" Anna asked.

"As soon as Elena dies, I die and she'll be revived. But in a sleeping state so Klaus won't know." Bonnie explained as she began to cast the spell.

At the Lockwood house, Matt and Caroline talking while Jill was taking a shower to wash the dried blood off.

"How did you even know what I was?" Caroline asked. "I compelled you to forget."

"I was on vervain." Matt replied. "Your mom gave it to me."

"Do you want to know the truth about what happened with Vicki?" Caroline asked.

"I'm all ears." Matt replied.

"Damon gave her his blood but she escaped from him." Caroline started. "Tyler accidentally shot her while looking for wild animals and she died. She then became a vampire and tried to kill Jill, so Stefan staked her."

Back at the quarry, Klaus handed the moonstone over to Greta.

"It's time to break the spell and rid me of this horrible curse." He declared.

While she was casting the spell, Damon appeared. He couldn't get any closer than a cliff.

"Everything I did, I was trying to help Tyler." Jules cried in pain to Elena. "Please don't hate me."

Suddenly, the ring of fire surrounding Jules disappeared. She began to change and charged at Klaus, but he quickly pinned her to the ground and ripped her heart out of her chest, causing her to die. He then squeezed the blood from the heart into the fire with the moonstone. It suddenly caused him to feel different, in a good sort of way.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working." Greta confirmed.

Jenna looked over to Elena.

"When your parents died…well I guess when your dad died, my first thought was the feeling of wanting someone else to be able to take care of you. I guess it was better me than John." Jenna told her.

"Jenna, you did a great job." Elena explained. "Jill and I are grateful for all that you did to help us."

"I failed you." Jenna lamented. "It's come to this and now we're both going to die and Jill going to be all alone. I've failed."

"No, I failed you." Elena argued. "I should have told you about vampires and maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. But you can fight back against Klaus."

At that time, Damon spoke up.

"Hey Klaus!" He called. "Take me instead!"

"I think I'll pass." Klaus replied. "I like the symmetry of three women."

At the Lockwood house, Jill stepped out of the shower. Caroline and Matt both looked very distraught.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Klaus took Jenna." Caroline told her slowly. "He's using her as the vampire for the sacrifice. She may already be dead by now."

Jill didn't know what to say. Caroline then went outside and found Tyler naked outside. He had changed back to normal.

Klaus stood outside of Jenna's circle.

"Hello my dear." He remarked.

"Leave her alone." Elena ordered. "I did everything you asked. I don't want Jill to be without a family."

"I'll see to it that your sister is taken care of." Klaus replied. "That is not something that you have to worry about."

"I don't know what your obsession is with my niece, but I happen to think that it is sick." Jenna responded "You are a sick man and you are not going to touch her."

"You won't be able to stop me." Klaus reminded her.

At the mansion, Caroline had covered Tyler with a blanket while Jill was busy mourning the loss of her aunt.

"It's just like the car accident all over again." She wept. "I'm alone and there's nothing I can do."

"At least Elena's going to be okay." Matt told her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't it any better." She replied. "I made a deal with Elijah so I wouldn't lose anyone and it's happening anyway. This isn't fair. I don't know if I can go through this again."

Caroline then walked back into the room.

"Care, I know this isn't the best time, but I know that we're just too different now." Matt said. "I just can't get past you being a vampire. I want to, but I can't. I can't be with you."

"Matt…" Caroline pleaded.

"I get it, this is your life, Care." Matt replied. "But my life is an absentee mom, a dead sister and father, and a job to pay the rent. I know that it sucks sometimes but I just want to live it as normal as I can, without any of this."

Outside, Damon charged at Klaus and Klaus pinned him to the ground with a stake in the stomach. The ring of fire around Jenna dissipated.

"I know what I have to do." Jenna remarked. She charged at Greta and bit into her neck. Unfortunately before she could make the kill, Klaus staked her through the heart.

Elena cried out as this motion was taken. Greta resumed the spell while Damon could only watch in pain as he looked at Elena and Jenna's dead body. The fire around Elena then went out and Klaus walked over to her.

"Well that's it." He stated. "The spell has been broken and now all that needs to be done is me killing you."

"Don't hurt Damon." Elena cried.

"Don't worry: the terms of our deal are still in effect." Klaus told her. "You boyfriend will remain alive."

Elena got up and walked over to him. He touched her chin for a moment.

"Thank you Elena." He told her. "You don't know how long I have waited for this."

"Go to hell." She told him.

He didn't respond to that and just bit into her neck. He didn't see that Elijah had removed the stake from Damon as he began to drink her blood. Once he was done, he let her go and she fell over, dead. The fire went out he could feel the new power surging through him. At that time, Damon went over and snapped Greta's neck.

In the Boarding House, Anna was waiting, when Bonnie suddenly fell over. She could no longer hear the heartbeat of the witch. The sacrifice was complete and Bonnie was dead.

Klaus looked over to Damon.

"You can't stop me now." He taunted. "I am more powerful than ever before. You can't stop me."

"But I can." Elijah remarked as he rushed over and pinned Klaus to the ground.

"Brother what are you doing?" Klaus asked. "This is what we wanted."

"It's what you wanted." Elijah replied as he reached into Klaus's chest and grabbed his heart. "In the name of our family, I will be your executioner."

"I didn't bury them at sea." Klaus told his brother. "I still have their bodies. I can take you to them."

"What?" Elijah asked in shock.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. "Quit stalling and kill him already before we run out of time."

"If you kill me, you'll never know where they are and you'll never see them again." Klaus threatened his brother.

"Don't let him talk you out of it." Damon urged. "Now is the only time that you can kill him. You have to do it."

"I can take you to them." Klaus promised. "I can reunite you with them. You have my word, Brother."

"I'm sorry." Elijah apologized

He then grabbed onto Klaus and sped off.

By sunrise, Jill went back to the Salvatore House. She saw Bonnie was dead on the floor. She actually couldn't believe as she saw Anna over the body.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was the spell that she cast." Anna explained. "She sacrificed herself to save Elena."

Damon then walked through the door carrying Elena's unconscious body. She had a noticeable neck wound, but was breathing.

"She needs to rest now." Damon told her. He noticed her ripped shirt. "So what happened with you?"

"We weren't able to fully get away before Tyler changed and he attacked me." The younger girl responded. "So is Jenna dead?"

"Yes." Damon answered as she began to cry on Damon's shoulder. "And to make things worse, Klaus isn't."

"WHAT?" She asked in shock.

"Elijah betrayed us." Damon stated.

At that time, Elena woke up and gasped for air.

"How do you feel?" Jill asked. "Do you feel thirsty?"

"No." Elena replied. She then noticed the witch's body. "What happened to Bonnie?"

"She gave her life to protect you." Anna responded.

Across town, Tyler woke up and found Caroline there to greet him. He first noticed the wound from the bullet.

"Sorry about that." She told him. "But at least it's healing."

"So what did I do?" He asked. "I don't remember anything that happened last night. Did I hurt anyone?"

"You attacked Jill, but I used my blood to heal her and she's better now." Caroline said.

"I can't believe it." Tyler replied. "I can't believe I hurt her."

"I don't she'll hold it against you because you couldn't control yourself." Caroline responded. "But she wasn't the only one that you attacked."

"Who else? Matt? Is he dead?" Tyler asked in fear.

"No, but you bit Stefan." She told him.

"I should have never come back." Tyler replied. "She's going to hate me forever now."

"You shouldn't have left." Caroline argued. "Jill may have been disappointed, but she could never hate you. And you shouldn't leave anymore."

"But I…" Tyler stammered.

"Matt broke up with me." Caroline responded.

Later in the day, Jill saw Stefan for the first time since the previous night. She was dressed in black as they weren't going to delay the funerals for John, Jenna and Bonnie. She just wanted to get it over with.

"So I guess you didn't get anywhere with Klaus." She stated. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want you to know about it." He told her. "I asked Caroline not to tell you. I want to tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" She asked in confusion.

"When I got you away from him, Tyler bit me." He explained. "I'm dying, Jill. You already lost so many people. I was just going to leave, so you wouldn't have to lose me too."

"I'm not going to lose you." She cried. "I'm going to find a cure."

"There is no cure." Stefan declared.

"No, I know there is and I will find one." She promised. "I'll do anything to save you."

Well you saw this chapter coming. I can tell that there will be a new witch in the next story. The next chapter is the conclusion where everything in this story will be resolved. It will be posted tomorrow. Don't forget to review


	18. As I Lay Dying

Jill looked over Stefan as he was resting. She didn't feel that it was like the situation with Rose, because Rose wasn't someone that she cared about. She could easily put the stake through Rose's heart, but she was sure that she couldn't do the same, even if Stefan begged her to. Not to mention it was her fault he was bitten.

She went outside and found Damon.

"I know this must be hard on you." He stated. "At the same time, I want to apologize for what I did to Elena."

"Well as wrong as it was, I do understand why you did it." Jill told him. "When you love someone, you do crazy things. What did Elena say?"

"Well it went about as expected." Damon replied. "She said that she did forgive me, but also said that she couldn't be with me if I did stuff like that."

"You're not going to go kill anyone, are you?" The teenager asked. "Stefan said that you're prone to do that was you're upset."

"That would probably only make things worse between us." Damon responded. "Besides, I need to find a way to save my brother right now. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know what to do." Jill admitted. "I mean he's in so much pain right now. I can't help but wonder if working in hospice is anything like this."

"It's not." Damon answered. She looked at him. "I did it during one of my more self-righteous periods. These were people that were already dying. It doesn't make me any different than Jack Kevorkian."

"Would it be bad if I didn't know who that was?" She asked.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Damon admitted as he took out some whiskey. "So do you want any of this?"

"I don't think the judge would take you offering me liquor as a good thing." She told him. "You are going to apply for guardianship, aren't you?"

"I don't know how good my chances are." Damon responded. "I think Ric has a better chance since he's Elena stepfather and all."

"That's right he is." Jill remembered. "So do you have any suggestions for what I should do?"

"I think you need to be prepared for the worst." He told her. "The odds aren't exactly in his favor. We don't know how long this is going to take or how long he has."

Klaus woke up after turned into a wolf. He was naked just like Tyler had been. Elijah threw him some clothes.

"You've been busy." His older brother told him.

"That was amazing." Klaus replied. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days." Elijah answered. "You were a wolf even after the full moon."

"That means that I can change at will." Klaus deduced. "I also remember every single kill."

"So do I because I had to clean up your mess." Elijah stated. "Now you've had fun, we had a deal and it's time to fulfill your end of it."

"Now what was it again?" Klaus asked. Elijah did not look amused. "Oh, you wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah pointed out.

"And what kind of brother would break his bond?" Klaus asked. "Even though you tried to kill me…"

"I could have." Elijah stated.

"But you didn't." Klaus reminded him. "Now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah, all is forgiven."

"Where are they?" Elijah demanded.

"You're too serious, brother." Klaus said. "I'll bring you to them soon enough. I have a few more things that I need to take care of."

"I hope you don't plan on kidnapping the girl." Elijah remarked.

Meanwhile, there was a showing of _Gone with the Wind_ in town square that night. It was a huge spring tradition. However, neither Jill nor Elena felt like dressing in period costumes. Mayor Lockwood understood considering that they had both lost their aunt and uncle, but they were there.

"I don't even like this movie." Jill complained.

"We need to do this, Jill." Elena responded. "We need a distraction from grieving and this is a good one, even if it is kind of stereotyping Southern people."

"I need to find a way to cure Stefan." Jill argued.

"There really isn't much we can do." Elena remarked. "Bonnie's dead, so even if there was a spell to fix it, we couldn't use it."

Caroline showed up with picnic basket. Anna was standing by her side.

"You're really going to see this movie?" Jill asked Anna.

"I like period movies, even if they are historically inaccurate." Anna explained.

"Besides, we need to take a page from Scarlett." Caroline added. "We made it through the war. I know you went through hell and there were some casualties, but we need to celebrate life."

"That's all great, but frankly I don't give a damn about this movie." Jill replied.

Elena thought back to how everything started with Vicki and for a moment, she thought she saw the girl, but apparently her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

Damon then showed up.

"I don't really want to talk now, Damon." Elena stated.

"I'm not here for you." Damon told her. He looked to Jill. "We need to talk."

"Thank you for getting me away from that." She told him after they were standing by a tree."

"So I found that there is a cure." Damon said. "That Tom guy from Duke says that Klaus knows the cure to a werewolf bite."

"Why does it have to be him?" Jill asked in exasperation.

"Well, it's the only way." Damon told her. "I suppose you'll want to come with me to find him."

The two of them went to Klaus's apartment and sure enough, he was there with Elijah and Katherine.

"Well look who decided to show up." Klaus remarked. "You know I heard that there was a mishap when you tried to save Tyler Lockwood. I suppose you want to know what the cure is. Though, I think I'll let you talk to my brother first."

Klaus went inside the bathroom.

"My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with our family." Elijah explained.

"Well you gave me your word that none of my friends or family would die." Jill pointed out.

"It was too late to do anything about that." Elijah replied. "I didn't just have a vampire that I could call in on speed dial. I am sorry about your aunt and that I broke my promise to you, but I know my family isn't dead and I want to see them."

"You may not see them but you'll be with them." Klaus replied before he took a dagger and stabbed Elijah. "I told him I would reunite him with them. I never said that I would bring them back to life."

He then grabbed Damon and held him against the wall.

"Now what are you willing to give me in exchange for the cure?" Klaus asked.

"What do you want?" Damon choked as Klaus plunged a stake into his chest.

"We just want to help Stefan." Jill interrupted. "I know we tried to kill you but we really need your help."

Klaus removed the stake and dropped Damon to the floor. He then walked over to Jill.

"How about I ask you?" He suggested. "What would you give to save your boyfriend's life?"

"I'll give you whatever you want." Jill admitted.

"What I want is your hand." Klaus replied.

"Why do you want to cut my hand off?" Jill asked in confusion.

"He means your hand in marriage." Katherine piped in.

"What?" Jill asked in shock.

"You agree to marry me and I will give Stefan the cure." Klaus bargained. "I'm not forcing you to do it."

"How do I even know that you have a cure?" Jill asked.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus instructed. She walked over and he took her hand and bit into it.

"No, I did everything that you asked." Katherine replied. "Why?"

"Relax." Klaus told her. He then bit into his wrist and fed Katherine his blood and the bite mark disappeared. "There we go. My blood is the cure for a werewolf bite. So we do have a deal?"

Jill looked over at him and thought for a second.

"I reckon that you don't have much time." Klaus replied. "I would say that he only has a few hours. I'm also saying that if you walk out of here, I will not give you the cure."

"Don't do it." Damon replied.

"I'll do it." Jill remarked.

"Fantastic." Klaus replied. He looked at Katherine. "You know what to do."

Katherine bit into her wrist and fed her blood into Jill's mouth. She looked at Klaus in confusion. He then went over and broke her neck.

"I have no use in my wife being human." He remarked. He then looked at Damon. "You can go now. I'll even make sure that you get to see her one last time."

Damon went out into the square and found Ric.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"I think she went to the Grill." Ric replied. "Where's Jill?"

"We have a big problem and I need to talk to Elena." Damon replied.

The two of them went to the Grill when all of a sudden, Sheriff Forbes shot Damon. However, before she could stake him, Caroline showed up.

"Mom, stop!' Caroline begged.

"He's a murderer, Caroline." Liz argued.

"He's not like that anymore, Mom." Caroline replied. "Damon didn't even turn me. He gave me his blood to heal me after the accident. I was turned by a vampire named Katherine, who looks just like Elena. If it weren't for Damon, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Plus Damon is committed to protecting this town." Ric added. "I can attest to that and he is your friend."

Jill woke up gasping for air. She noticed Klaus was filling a bottle with blood. Katherine knelt in front of her with a bag of blood.

"You need to drink this." Katherine told her.

Jill brought Katherine close. "Take my bracelet and give it to Elena." She whispered directly into Katherine's ear. She then began to drink the blood. At first, she wanted to vomit, but then she couldn't get enough."

"Sorry about the source, but I want you to be fully turned before we get out of here." Klaus replied. "I'll let you and Katerina take it to him yourself because I know that you'll come back to me. But have another of these first. We can't have you wanting any of that filthy animal blood."

She groaned, but still hungrily drank from the bag.

"You'll be drinking from the source soon enough: probably as soon as we get out of this wretched town." Klaus explained.

As Caroline was talking it out with her mom, Elena walked inside. She could have sworn that she saw Bonnie for a moment before she vanished.

Stefan was painfully lying awake in his bed. Outside he stood with Jill and Katherine.

"You have some blood on your lips." Katherine told the new vampire.

"Keep it there." Klaus ordered. "I want him to see you like this. You look absolutely beautiful."

The two walked in the house. Stefan noticed her. He was very sweaty.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "I don't want you to watch me die."

"You don't have to." Katherine replied as she went closer to him. She set the vial of blood on the table. She then ran out through the back door.

"What is that?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus's blood." Jill explained. "It's the cure for a werewolf bite."

"And he just gave it to you?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"No, I had to make a deal with him." She explained.

"What did you give him?" He questioned, this time in fear. "You're not wearing your bracelet."

"Because it has vervain in it." Jill explained. "What he wanted was me: my hand…in marriage."

"Jill, you can't marry him." Stefan argued.

"I don't have a choice." She told him. "The deal has already been made."

"I won't take it." Stefan said to her. "I'd rather die than you marry him."

"That's not a choice either." She responded as she grabbed the vial and poured it down his throat. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I love you and that's why I did this to save you."

"I won't let you go." He yelled.

"Since the toxin is so advanced, it will probably take an hour for you to fully recover." Jill responded. "I'll be gone by then."

She started to walk out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Where is Katerina?" Klaus asked.

"She ran off." Jill explained.

"Because she's on vervain." Klaus responded. "I knew that she was. I guess I don't really need her anymore. I will have to get you a new maid of honor, though."

Damon told Elena everything after she was home.

"She can't marry him. She's 16." Elena replied.

"That doesn't matter." Damon countered. "Not only is she technically an orphan, but he's an Original vampire that can compel any justice of the peace to allow such a marriage. So are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, Ric's here." She replied. "But it's not going to be easy to grasp that my sister is going to be married to the vampire that killed me."

She went downstairs into the kitchen and saw someone.

"Dad?" She asked.

Klaus took Jill to a warehouse where he put Elijah's body in with a series of coffins.

"Reunited as I told you I would." He remarked.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked. "I'll marry you but I won't love you."

"You may be angry at me now but that won't last forever." He declared. "And forever is what we have. I brought a present."

He brought out a young man and bit into his neck before he left him run off.

"Now go get him." He ordered.

She dashed over to him and bit into his neck and drained the man of his blood. She looked over to him, with her face covered in blood. Beside him stood a girl with blonde hair. The dress she wore looked like it was out of the 20s.

"Jillian, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced to her. "She's going to be your maid of honor"

The End

So, it looks like Jill and Klaus are getting married, even though she doesn't want it. Elena is the one who can see ghosts in here. Grayson is played by Jon Hamm. And Rebekah is back. How is she going to feel about her new sister in law? The next story Disaster will be out soon. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
